Unfaithful
by RomeoMustDie
Summary: AU: Klaus&Caroline are engaged and soon to be married. All their friends support their happiness, but Elena has difficulty trusting in Klaus's intentions. She hates Klaus with a passion. Little does she know that her hate is just as strong as her lust for the hybrid... (not for klaroline stans) KLENA and BONKAI FANFIC (Bonkai starts around chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to my beautiful bestie, Amber. We have both lost a loved one this year, and I understand the pain of that completely. But I want you to know that our world of imagination and escape is always here. Klaus and Elena's love will always live on and triumph in our alternate universe. I am ready to finish "The Depth of Love" whenever you are, sweetie. But for now, here's a little Klena drabble I thought you and everyone else would enjoy. Love you lots! And thank you to all my devoted readers who continue to ship this epic couple!

Also, a side note: I changed my user name to from Mina Valentine to "RomeoMustDie," just to clear up any confusion!

* * *

Chapter Rating: PG content mostly

* * *

Music in chapter:

Faruk Sabanci-Wake up (Zetandel Chillout Mix)

Amurai-Love and Light (Downtempo Mix)

* * *

 _Unfaithful_

She hated him. She absolutely hated him with every fiber of her being. And yet, every time she saw her best friend kiss him, the painful stab of envy killed her inside. Their concealed chemistry had been secretly hidden for months. Neither of them ever addressed the sexual tension that slithered between their bodies and coiled itself around them like a snake. Niklaus Mikaelson possessed every trait that Elena believed to despise in a man. From the moment he had come to Mystic Falls, he'd brought nothing but havoc and suffering upon the small town. Elena loathed him for killing Tyler's mother, toying with her friends, and causing Stefan to go off the deep end and switch off his humanity. Even though Klaus had made nice with everyone and apologized for his evils, the odds had always been against him when it came to redeeming himself in Elena Gilbert's eyes.

A year had passed since he'd "reformed" himself, and now that he was engaged to Elena's best friend, he knew he had to find a way to get along with the tempered brunette, for Caroline's sake. He was an Original; the first immortal hybrid, and although he was superhuman, there were some things even Klaus could not achieve: he couldn't make Elena like him.

Ever since Caroline broke the news of their engagement to her friends, Elena was horrified that Caroline actually wanted to marry the diabolical maniac. She couldn't trust him, and she was worried that Klaus would end up breaking Caroline's heart or killing her. But no matter how she voiced her concerns, Caroline Forbes was determined to have her happy ending. In her heart of hearts, Klaus was her very own prince charming. He wasn't perfect, but Caroline was confident that her love could bring out the best in him. For the most part, it had. Klaus was much more tame and calm when he was around her. But every time Elena was close to him, he wanted to abandon his composure and give in to pure animal instincts. It was the most frustrating feeling, which was why he always begged Caroline not to drag him to social events because he knew Elena would be there. But some celebrations just could not be avoided… Such was that night in mid-July.

It was Bonnie's birthday weekend, and the "Mystic gang" had gone to Elena's summer lake house to celebrate. It had been Caroline's idea, of course. But she wanted to do something intimate and fun without overwhelming her friend with hundreds of people showing up just for free booze and food.

Jeremy had come, and so had Matt; Rebekah, and Elena were there, too. Poor Elena felt like she should have brought a date with her, since everyone else had a significant other. Jeremy was dating Bonnie, Matt was seeing Rebekah, and Caroline was there with her Hybrid fiancé. She felt a bit out of place.

They had all gathered in the living room—drinking and listening to music when Caroline decided to play a little game: _spin the bottle._ As reluctant as Elena was to participate, she felt relieved knowing that if the bottle happened to land on Jeremy, she would get a chance to spin again (and vice versa).

After a few spins, it was Elena's turn. And sure enough, just as she had feared, the bottle spun round and round until it stopped and pointed to Klaus.

"Well,"—she squirmed nervously—"I guess that means I have to spin again."

"Oh no you don't!" said Caroline, grabbing the bottle. "Jeremy is the only exception."

"But…" Elena paused. "He's your—"

"I know who he is!" Care laughed. "And that doesn't make him exempt from the rules! We all agreed to play, so come on!"

Aqua pierced into mahogany as Klaus held Elena's anxious gaze. He looked just as uncertain as she was. The rest of the gang hooted and hollered, cheering her on to just kiss the bastard and get it over with. Caroline had always been oblivious to Klaus's attraction toward her best friend. If she had known that Elena had endless sex dreams about the Hybrid, she would have avoided playing the silly game altogether.

"Just do it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Matt drunkenly chimed in. "Come on, Elena!"

They had all been sitting in a circle on cushions on an oriental rug. Klaus had sat resting his back against the bottom of the sofa. His legs were stretched out in front of him with one foot crossed over the other while he drank a glass of scotch. He took one last sip of his drink before he smirked at Elena and said, "Come now, love. I won't bite."

Elena was distressed as she looked at the blonde vampire. "I can't do this, Care. You know how much Klaus and I dislike each other."

 _Dislike_ was an understatement.

"I won't take no for an answer! I had to kiss Jeremy and he's like a brother to me, so just suck it up and do it!"

After everyone continuously pestered her to follow the rules of the game, she finally got up and listened to Caroline's directions. She was to sit in Klaus's lap, wrap her arms around his neck, and kiss him until her thirty seconds were over.

Elena's heart was pounding violently in her chest as she positioned herself accordingly in Klaus's lap, just as Caroline had instructed. The Hybrid heard her heartbeat and knew that she was nervous. Their eyes locked for a moment, and he heard the way her breath quivered as he brought his face closer.

"The clock starts as soon as your lips touch!" said Caroline.

Elena felt dizzy. She thought she was going to faint, and Klaus hadn't even pressed his mouth against hers yet. His hands landed on her hips before his lips softly pressed against hers. Something explosive happened inside of Elena's head as soon as he kissed her. Her consciousness was swiftly flooded with flashing visions of her and Klaus: naked beneath the sheets of a big bed, kissing passionately, moaning, groaning, sweating… Bodies on fire. It felt so real, which only stimulated Elena even more as she became more confident and kissed Klaus with a desperate urgency. She kissed him as if he was the only man for her.

The lowest growl rumbled through his chest as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and explored forbidden territory. Elena hadn't been the only one to be assaulted by these explicit visions. They had manifested in the Hybrid's mind as well. It should have been Caroline he was making sweet love to. But it wasn't. Elena was beneath him, and her eyes were rolling back in pleasure as he slowly penetrated her and kissed her throat.

Rebekah, Bonnie, and Caroline watched the pair with their jaws wide open in shock. The temperature in the room seemed to have drastically risen, and it was all because of Klaus and Elena, and their unexpected chemistry that no one had noticed before.

Their tongues twisted and danced in unison, as teeth nipped at flesh—pulling and tugging, teasing each other to the point of undeniable arousal. Klaus didn't want to stop, neither did Elena. He pulled her waist closer against him until her soft breasts collided against his muscled chest. Now he was able to feel her heartbeat.

"And… your time's up!" said Caroline.

Elena was the first to break the kiss. Every part of her body had desperately wanted to remain lip-locked with the man she believed to have despised forever, but her conscience had been strong enough to resist her carnal desires. She was breathless—and so was Klaus, as they stared into each other's eyes and let the realization of their attraction sink in. This kiss had changed them both. It was as if they were looking at each other through new pairs of eyes now. The heavy veil of hatred that had blinded them both had finally been lifted, at last. And now, all Elena could feel was the strongest desire to kiss him again. It was as if her soul had known all along that he belonged to her, and now that she finally recognized the truth, her chest felt so heavy. An ocean of sorrow washed over her when she got off his lap and returned to her cushion next to Bonnie.

Affected by the heat of his kiss, Elena still felt the imprint of his lips against hers, and the heat of his touch on her hips. She felt as if he were still touching her, even though he wasn't.

"Oh… my… _God_!" Caroline exclaimed. "You two deserve an Oscar for that performance! I almost got jealous!"

Elena's face went crimson red as she tried to compose herself. Normally, she would have said something snarky and rude to Klaus, but this time, she had difficulty using ammunition against him. She didn't want to be rude or mean. The truth of the matter was that the reason why she tried so hard to hate him was because she was attracted to him. From the moment he dragged her into his clutches during that moonstone ritual, Elena felt something so forbidden and new to her. Even though Klaus had every intention of draining her life force (and he had), that night she knew that cosmic forces had been trying to tell them something. But because Klaus had been so blinded by his lust for power, he couldn't recognize that Elena was his soulmate. He'd nearly killed her, and if it weren't for John's sacrifice, she would have stayed dead.

"I'll be right back," said Elena as she stood up. She needed to distance herself from Klaus for a few minutes.

"Where are you going?" asked Bonnie.

"Restroom."

"Hurry back!" shouted Caroline.

* * *

~oOo~

The sound of running water seemed to slow Elena's racing thoughts as she took a breath and faced her reflection in the mirror.

 _I can't be feeling this way,_ she thought as tears filled her eyes. _He's not mine to have, and I shouldn't even want him._

And yet, her heart begged to differ. After months of living in denial, their fateful kiss seemed to have broken through every barrier that Elena had placed between herself and the Hybrid. She realized that she hated him so passionately because secretly, the smallest part of her had known that she was in love with him. Without reason or explanation, her soul had experienced the greatest love that transcended time and space. Centuries past, a young woman by the name of Tatia had fallen in love with the notorious Original. Elijah had told her about the shared history between his brother and Tatia, in hopes of making her understand the doppelganger curse. Elena had not wanted to believe that she was just another "recycled soul." She wanted her life to matter and mean something. She wanted no connection to Tatia or the original doppelganger. She had never wanted to get herself mixed up into the world of the supernatural with prophesied destinies. Elena wanted to choose her own destiny. Now that she had kissed Klaus, she feared that the attraction she felt was influenced by Tatia's connection with him, not her own feelings.

After turning off the tap, Elena ran her fingers through her long, silky locks, and straightened her white sundress. Her tanned skin was beautifully glowing from all the sun exposure, and her dark makeup almost made her look like Katherine. Bonnie had done her eye makeup earlier, and had told her that smoky eye shadow and winged eyeliner really made her eyes pop. However, in that moment as she stared at her reflection, Elena felt like she was having an identity crisis.

 _I can't stay in here forever,_ she thought as she opened the door and headed back downstairs.

* * *

~oOo~

Around two in the morning everyone decided to go to bed. However, Elena remained restless and wasn't ready to retire to her room. After she finished washing some dishes in the kitchen, she stepped outside in the wilderness, and walked up the dock toward the lake. A large full moon had cast its silvery reflection in the dark, velvety water. The tranquil sound of wildlife was soothing as she closed her eyes and lost herself in a quiet reverie.

Music was echoing from the lit up cottage across the water, and even though Elena did not recognize the song, she enjoyed listening to it.

 _I need your love and light…_

The female vocalist sang her evocative lyrics while crickets chirped in the background, accompanying her. The song was just so romantic and moving. Elena felt a dull ache inside, as something pulled at her heartstrings. A cool breeze danced through her hair and forced her to rub her arms to keep warm. She looked up at the sky and admired the millions of sparkling stars that twinkled above her on a canvas of black. She felt so small in the vast universe and wondered what other power existed beyond. Another gust of wind blew right through her, and just as Elena was about to head back, she felt a something wrap around her shoulders: the white shawl she had left inside.

 _No, it can't be…_ Her heart almost stopped. She feared to turn around and find _him_ behind her.

"You shouldn't be alone out here, sweetheart."

That deep sexy English accent gave him away. Elena dropped the shawl and stepped closer to the edge of the dock to distance herself from the radiating heat of his body.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that," she said. "I'm not your sweetheart."

"Old habits die hard," Klaus replied.

"So they say," Elena muttered. She dared not face him and feared that her body would only desire so much more than what they had experienced during that monumental kiss. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping next to your bride to be?" she voiced in a mawkish way.

"I got hungry and noticed that you were outside."

She turned around this time and frowned offensively. "So you thought you'd come out here and feed on me?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Allow me to rephrase that. I got hungry—so naturally, I crept to the kitchen to grab a blood bag—and then I noticed that you were standing on the dock all by your lonesome." He smiled smugly. "Better?"

She looked at him, distrusting his intentions. "Well, I'm fine. You can go back inside, now."

All she could feel was that undeniable sexual tension and Elena didn't trust herself anymore to keep her hands off him. The buttons of his black shirt were completely undone, and the grooving muscles of his abdominals only enticed her further. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to kiss him again, but that would have been wrong; so very, very wrong.

"It truly is beautiful out here at night," said Klaus as he stood next to her.

Elena didn't want to continue the conversation. She wanted him to leave. She wanted things to just go back to normal between them, even if it meant burying her own feelings.

"You know," Klaus continued. "You're not such a bad kisser."

Her cheeks immediately flushed as she faced him with a scornful stare. "That was the worst experience I ever had to endure in my life! Worse than the time I had to stand there helplessly and let you kill me!"

"I killed you _softly_ , love." He smiled crookedly. "And the way you kissed me certainly didn't indicate that it was the'worst experience ever.' "

Elena was angry. Not at him, but at herself. She didn't want to argue pointlessly, so she turned to go back inside. But before she could march down the dock in full stride, Klaus grabbed a hold of her wrist and gently yanked her back. The contact was electric and made Elena feel all sorts of complicated emotions. She couldn't even begin to detect which one was more dominant in that particular moment.

"Always so quick to run away from me, aren't you, _Little Red_?"

That had always been Klaus's nickname for Elena. In her eyes, he really was "The Big Bad Wolf."

"Let go of me, Klaus." Elena wouldn't meet his eyes. She fixed her gaze on his hand and prayed he would release her. "I'm not going to stand here and let you insult me."

"Insult you?" He chuckled. "I was giving you a compliment."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"I wasn't being sarcastic, sweetheart." He slowly eased his grip and waited for her to finally meet his eyes to see that he was being sincere. "Perhaps I should have told you that kissing you literally took my breath away."

Elena blushed and it seemed to have pleased him. He thought she looked so radiant in the moonlight. An invisible force tried with all its might to push these two together, but they both resisted the gravitation.

"Your heart's pounding," Klaus whispered.

"Because I'm scared of you."

"I haven't held you captive. You can leave." He closed the space between them and let his hand glide around her waist. "But you don't want to," he murmured softly. "Do you?"

 _Luh-dub, luh-dub, luh-dub…_

Elena's heartbeat accelerated as she struggled to sustain some control. She wanted him. She needed to taste his lips again. She yearned for so much more. Her body was on fire, and it was as if everything in the universe was desperately trying to tell them that their attraction was a destined feeling, and that it was so right.

His face was inches away from hers; his mouth was edging closer, and Elena felt like she would collapse in his arms at any second.

"Don't…" she breathed and closed her eyes. "Don't do this, Klaus."

His inebriating cologne had intoxicated her. She placed her hand on his naked chest in hopes of being strong enough to push him back. But her hand began to caress his heart chamber when their lips touched.

 _I need your love and light…_

 _I can't do this alone…_

 _We can't do this alone…_

With every passing second, Elena felt all her self-control escaping her as Klaus dominated the kiss and consumed her in flaming passion. She could feel his heart beating strongly against her palm as his mouth glided over hers. Lips, teeth, and tongue collided all at once as he kissed her with urgency; as if that night would be the only night they would share stolen intimacy. He engulfed her in fiery lust as he teased her lips and slipped his tongue inside. Elena moaned softly and dug her nails into his chest, scratching down.

 _I need this. I want this. I want you,_ her subconscious whispered as he kissed her fervently. What they were doing was extremely risky. Anyone could have walked out and spotted them. But neither of them could think about Caroline. All they could focus on was dousing the flames that had set their bodies on fire.

Klaus boldly moved his hand down and gripped Elena's curvaceous bottom. Her nipples painfully hardened and a sweltering heat grew between her thighs. It took Elena every ounce of strength to rip her lips away from his.

"We have to… stop," she breathlessly expressed. "I can't… I can't do this—with you."

Everything was fuzzy inside her head and her hormones were raging. She hadn't had sex in nearly a year, so her body was naturally responding to what it biologically needed.

Klaus ignored her warning and pulled her in possessively before he grazed his lips against her neck. Elena shuddered with pleasure and struggled to keep her eyes open in hopes of realizing the reality of what was happening instead of losing herself inside her sexual fantasies.

The Original was almost a thousand years old, and he had unbelievable control over his vampire instincts, but the scent of Elena's blood—the sound of that crimson liquid rushing through her vein stirred the strongest hunger in him. Dark spider veins formed around his cheekbones as his eyes transitioned from turquoise to gold. His sharp fangs brushed against her vulnerable flesh, and Elena should have pulled back; she should have slapped him and stormed inside to tell Caroline about his infidelity. But her feet remained planted in place. She was just as guilty as he was. She didn't want to move. The darkest part of her nature _desired_ his bite—almost in a masochistic way.

Her voice was thick with lust as she said his name and ran her fingers up the nape of his neck. Right when he was about to puncture her vein, Caroline's voice came echoing from the distance.

"Klaus?" she called out to him, and it immediately broke the spell between him and Elena.

The brunette pulled back and forced herself to sober up. She looked at Klaus and whispered, "This didn't happen." In rushing panic, she turned away from him and walked down the dock as fast as she could, praying that he wouldn't follow her.

When Caroline noticed her friend approaching the porch, she wondered what she had been doing out there alone. "Hey," she said to Elena. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elena tried to smile convincingly. "I just needed some air—ready for bed now."

"Have you seen Klaus?"

"Maybe he's hunting humans," she casually responded.

"Oh God, I hope he doesn't kill anyone," Care said with worry. "Klaus!"

Elena didn't stick around to hear his lies. She felt bad enough for lying to Caroline.

 _You are the worst friend ever, Elena Gilbert. You are a self-centered, home-wrecking bitch,_ she said to herself as she dragged her feet up the stairs. Rebekah had once told her that she was narcissistic. Elena hadn't believed her then, but now she did. If Caroline hadn't called out his name, she would have let him drink from her. She would have let him do so much more than that.

 _I need to get out of here first thing in the morning,_ she decided resolutely. Being around Klaus was dangerous now. Elena did not want to be the one to ruin her best friend's happiness all because she wouldn't be able to keep her legs closed around the sex god Hybrid.

 _That's all it is: sexual attraction—nothing more._

She brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. But sleep refused to come until the early hours of the morning, just when the sun was on the cusp of rising.

* * *

Author's Note: I just want to say, that I do realize that in this particular story, both Elena and Klaus are having an adulterous affair. I just want to say that I do not condone cheating, and that the content of this story does not reflect my own personal morals in the real world. It's just a work of fiction, so if anyone is offended or triggered by it, just don't read. And there is no reason to attack an author for writing about something that actually happens in society.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Rating: NC17

* * *

Music in chapter:

Warpaint-Love Is To Die

* * *

Spoilers:

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Says the girl who moaned my name when I nearly devoured her neck…"

* * *

 _Unfaithful_

Chapter Two

It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon when Elena woke up. Rock music was blasting from the yard, and the smell of barbequed burgers made her stomach growl. She had slept in and wished that someone would have woken her sooner. After rising out of bed, she took a quick shower and dressed herself in a black bikini top and a short denim skirt before heading downstairs.

The living room and kitchen was empty; everyone was on the patio in the back. Elena slid the screen door open and all eyes were on her now.

"You're finally up, sleepy head!" Caroline beamed.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because we're on vacation and you're allowed to sleep in!"

Elena wondered how Caroline was able to be so bubbly and cheerful all the time.

"I thought you had a hangover," said Rebekah. "Better to sleep it off." She sipped on her rum and coke and winked at Matt when he caught her gaze.

Determined to avoid the Hybrid's hypnotic stare, Elena sat down on a lounger and thanked Bonnie when she handed her a cocktail. She listened to Caroline gushing about her wedding plans and nearly spit out her drink when she said that she wanted Elena to be her maid of honor.

"You okay?" said Bonnie.

"Yes"—Elena coughed—"just went down the wrong way."

Caroline got up and sat in Klaus's lap. "I can't believe we're going to be married in less than a year! I hope you don't get cold feet!"

"Knowing my brother," Bekah began, " _You,_ my dear Caroline _,_ are going to be the one getting the pre wedding jitters. Nik is a difficult man to live with. Take it from someone who's lived with him for centuries—when I wasn't daggered half the time. It's a good thing you are not an Original. He might have daggered you after sixty years and married someone else."

"Rebekah, darling," said Klaus. "You are not amusing anyone."

"I wasn't trying to."

"Pay no attention to her, sweetheart," he said to Care. "She's only teasing."

Elena felt like she was going to be sick. It was so difficult to sit there and act normal after what happened the night before. She didn't know if she was more upset because Caroline was swooning over Klaus, or because she felt guilty and regretted her actions with the Hybrid. It was certainly a combination of both.

"Hey, Elena," Jeremy called out. "Do you want a burger or a hotdog?"

She whipped her head around and looked at her brother. "I think I'm just going to go inside and make a salad."

"A _salad_?" Caroline said with distaste. "Since when did you go vegan?"

"I'm haven't. I just feel like starting light. I only just got up."

"We're all out of lettuce," said Bonnie.

"Oh. Well, that's okay." Elena rose to her feet. "I can go into town and buy some."

"Do you think you can pick up some ice, too?" asked Care.

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't go alone," she added.

"It's bright daylight," Elena replied. "I'll be fine."

"Klaus, why don't you tag along with her," Caroline suggested.

But Elena quickly protested. "That won't be necessary."

"I'm not going to let you carry heavy packs of ice all by yourself," Caroline stated. "I'd go with you but I have some goodies in the oven that I need to keep an eye on."

"I'm perfectly capable of going alone." Elena was desperate to insist she go by herself, but her friend would not take no for an answer. Klaus was already up and the scent of his cologne gave her vivid flashbacks of the night before when he brushed past her.

"Take my Jeep!" said Matt. "The keys are on the coffee table."

 _I guess this means he's coming with me._

* * *

~oOo~

Elena was grateful that Klaus had allowed the stereo to play while he drove them to town. She did not want to discuss what happened last night, and she didn't want to go into a deep discussion about her feelings. For all she knew, he could have been sleeping around with other women behind Caroline's back. Elena did _not_ want to be "the other woman," and she hated backstabbing her friend.

 _You should have told Caroline what happened,_ her conscience scolded her.

The road they were driving on was filled with tall trees from both parallel sides. It was as if they were driving through a green and blue dome. Elena's hair whipped around her face while Klaus sped up. She stared straight ahead of her and avoided the urge to peer over at him. The journey to town was not too long. After about twenty minutes, they reached a local supermarket, went inside together, got everything they needed, and walked right out without interacting with each other.

Elena found it a bit strange because she was certain Klaus would have said something or at least _done_ something… But he remained indifferent. He acted as if nothing had actually happened between them.

On their way back, Klaus took a different turn, which led them to a dead-end near the beach. He parked the Jeep and pulled up the hand break before he turned off the ignition and faced Elena.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said taciturnly. "Turn on the car—let's head back."

"Not until we talk."

"What is there to say?" Elena frowned. "We both made a mistake, and I feel horrible that it happened. I wish it hadn't."

"Do you really mean that?" said Klaus, resting his hand over the steering wheel.

"Yes, I do." She tried her best to lie through her teeth and prayed that he did not have some superhuman ability to detect her lie. "You're engaged to my best friend. We were both drunk and were not ourselves."

"Alcohol tends to bring out a person's truest motives and feelings," he countered.

"If you wanted to know the truth about how I really feel about you, all you had to do was ask." Elena smiled in a patronizing way. "I hate you, Klaus. You're the last person I'd want to be with."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Says the girl who moaned my name when I nearly devoured her neck…"

Her lack of a comeback only infuriated her more as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the Jeep. "I hate you!" she slammed the door and was about to walk away when he suddenly appeared in front of her at vampire speed. Klaus pushed on her stomach until her back hit the vehicle. He had trapped her between the Jeep and his body now.

 _Too close… too dangerously close,_ Elena thought as she resisted the way he aroused her. She secretly loved that feeling of danger. Being around the most dangerous predator was an adrenaline rush in itself.

"You're such a controlling bastard!" she hatefully said, as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

Elena's heart was pounding violently in her chest, and he loved that effect he had on her. She tried to stay still as she turned her head to the side and focused on a raven that was perched on a branch. He was _smelling_ her; breathing her in. She felt his breath against her neck as he licked her jugular vein. Elena knew she could have fought him off, or at least she could have tried to. A direct knee to the testicles would have crippled him for a moment, but she stayed perfectly still and let the dangerous predator salivate over her. The feeling of that danger was addictive and euphoric. It made her remember the night when he had fed on her and left her for dead.

"You're such a selfish prick," she uttered.

His voice was low and seductive as he said, "What else, love?"

Elena began to panic when she felt the string at the back of her bikini top come undone. He had untied it… And down it dropped to the ground. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Within seconds, a wet tongue slowly swirled around her erected nipple, sucking back on it before giving her other breast the same attention.

Elena stared into the Hybrid's lust drench eyes as he towered above her again and pulled off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

She knew what he was doing, it was more like: _what am_ _ **I**_ _doing?_

"Giving you what we both want," he answered.

Elena's insides were on fire and everything was beginning to hurt down below because she was insanely aroused beyond comprehension. He was manhandling her, and even though her good logic knew better than to surrender to him, her body craved his touch. Alarms began to blare in her head when she watched him unfasten his belt.

 _Oh God, no, no, no! I can't do this!_

"I'm not going to have sex with you!" Elena tried to get away, but he pushed his palm against her tummy and forced her back again. "Stop!" she shouted.

Klaus grabbed her thighs and lifted her up before he pressed himself in between her legs. Elena automatically wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She could feel his evident hard-on throbbing against her soaked, mesh bikini. He kissed her hard and aggressively until she eventually submitted and let his tongue inside.

"Tell me you don't want me inside you," he breathed between lustful kisses.

Elena moaned when he kissed her neck and let go of her right thigh so he could position himself at her entry. Klaus slipped her bikini to the side and guided his manhood right against her soaking sex. Another breathy moan escaped her lips as he lifted her leg up against and guided it around his waist. All he had to do was move an inch and he would have been buried inside of her.

She was deliriously turned on and unable to think of the repercussions of their actions. No one was around them. They were in a very remote location and seconds away from banging each other's brains out. Klaus kissed Elena and teased her as he pressed himself against her slick entry.

"Tell me you don't want this cock pounding you." He kissed her passionately slow and sucked back her sultry bottom lip. " _Say it_ ," he commanded, growing impatient.

The pit of her stomach had twisted into a thousand knots. Elena had dreamed of this moment for months. Her sleep was always assaulted by graphic sexual dreams starring Niklaus Mikaelson. And now that he was between her thighs, all she wanted was to deafen her conscience and surrender to her lustful desires.

"You're the last man I'd ever fuck."

And as soon as she said it, he pushed himself inside of her until he painfully stretched her slick, tight walls. Elena cried out in pain and pleasure as Klaus buried his face in her neck and penetrated her to the hilt. He felt so big and thick inside her. She was worried that he'd rupture her cervix. The intrusion of his forceful thrust, hurt so good.

" _Why… do you always… have to be… such a… bitch to me?"_ he growled as he mercilessly pounded his aching length into her.

Elena dug her nails into his back and locked her legs around his waist to feel him deeper. The penetration felt undeniably amazing. It was pleasure mixed with pain. She'd been so sex deprived for too long that it was as if he was shredding her hymen all over again.

Time seemed to have slowed down as she focused on their erratic breathing. She contradicted all her hateful confessions as she took his face in her hands and kissed him with so much want and desire. The only sounds that could be heard was their pleasurable cries, breathy expletives, and flesh slapping on flesh.

Elena was revelling in sheer lust. She felt like a hedonistic nymph that had gone possessed.

 _He's fucking me against the car… oh God… Don't stop..._

Normally Klaus would have been able to last much longer, but because they were both so turned on, all they wanted was sweet satisfaction. He kept thrusting in her until she splintered into a million pieces and had the most earth shattering orgasm she had ever experienced in her life. Every part of her body was tingling in the most mind numbing way. Without even asking for permission, he exploded inside of her and shot every last drop of his cum into her vulnerable womb. Elena was thankful that she was still on birth control.

Klaus kissed her tenderly, and Elena enjoyed every second of it. Now that they were both satisfied and their heads were clear, all they were left to deal with was the reality of what they had done; the unspoken feelings they had for each other.

"I need to break up with Caroline."

"What?" Elena's face went pale. "You are _not_ going to do that." She managed to push him back before she dressed herself in haste.

"I can't bloody well lie to her!"

"What did you honestly think this was?" she said. "We fucked—that's it. I can't let you break her heart. She loves you!"

"What kind of man do you take me for? You think I just fucked you senseless because I needed to get off? Don't cheapen what transpired between us."

"You fucked me against my best friend's Jeep. You can't get any cheaper than that." Elena turned around and opened the door before she slammed it shut and strapped on her seatbelt.

Klaus could not believe how badly things turned for the worst. He put on his shirt and fastened his belt, then walked toward his driver's side door and got in.

"Look," said Elena. "I'll admit we have sexual chemistry, but nothing good can come out of us hooking up like this. Caroline loves you, and you love her—otherwise why would you have proposed to her? What happened twenty minutes ago was a mistake. Please don't ruin your relationship over an instance that won't happen again," Elena begged.

Klaus was speechless. He was upset, but he was too proud to convince Elena that their connection went far beyond attraction. So, he turned on the ignition, pulled out in reverse, and headed back to the lake house.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'd just like to point out that this story revolves around themes that explore erotica, dark romance, infidelity/adultery, betrayal, and hurt. It's not meant to offend anyone, it's just what I consider mature writing. If any of you awesome readers are interested in reading a klena fanfic with more complicated plot development and action, I suggest "Wicked Games." I wrote it many years ago, and although the ideas and pairings were epic, the quality of my writing then was not as rich and enhanced as it is now. So apologies in advance for all the massive errors in my writing technique. The next klena fic that I published was a story I co-authored with my friend Amber, called "The Depth of Love." I recommend that story if you enjoy dark erotica. As for this story, the plot's not complicated, but I'm making the focus on cheating and the consequences of falling in love with someone who is taken. Thank you to everyone who has left me wonderful reviews and is being so supportive. I truly appreciate that :)

-M

* * *

Chapter Rating: NC17

* * *

Spoilers:

" _Righteous, holy Elena._ " He goaded her. "Get off your high horse and get a grip on reality, love."

* * *

 _Unfaithful_

Chapter Three

There was so much awkward tension between Klaus and Elena that even her friends had started to pick up on it.

"Did you guys fight or something?" asked Care, while she loaded the dishwasher.

Elena was helping her, and she felt so horrible for keeping this secret from her. She knew that if she told Caroline, she would lose her friendship with her forever. There were some things a person could not forgive, and this, was one of _those things_. She had slept with her best friend's man, and the worst part was that Elena wanted more.

"Well?" said Care, as she closed the dishwasher.

"Yeah, we sort of had a fight."

"I knew it. What was it about this time?"

"You know—stupid trivial things—like speeding."

"I'll have to have another chat with him. I'm sorry, Elena. I shouldn't have pushed him to go with you."

 _Please don't apologize to me,_ Elena thought to herself. _I should be apologizing to you. I'm such a terrible friend._

"I'm going to take a shower," said Elena.

"But didn't you already shower when you got up?"

"Yes, but it's so humid today and I hate feeling sticky."

"Good point. I guess that explains why Klaus jumped into the shower as soon as he got home."

Poor, innocent Caroline. She was so oblivious.

 _Maybe I really am like Katherine,_ Elena despaired as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

~oOo~

Caroline hated how moody Klaus was all evening. She kept trying to get him to open up to her and tell her why he liked to pick so many fights with Elena. But in the end they wound up having an explosive argument outside, which left Caroline in tears. She couldn't stand the way he'd snap and lose his temper.

Elena had been sitting on the couch with her friends, drinking a glass of wine when she noticed Caroline storm inside and slam the screen door behind her.

"Looks like they've had another fight," said Bonnie.

"Like they _always_ do," Rebekah sighed.

Before Elena could get up, Bonnie went after their friend to make sure she was all right.

"I can't blame her," Bekah added. "He really is a handful. No one can tame that hybrid temper."

Elena frowned and gulped back the rest of her wine before she set it on the coffee table and got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Matt.

"To tell off one bad tempered Hybrid."

She knew she was the biggest hypocrite, but Elena had promised herself that she would atone for her sins and would never ever repeat what had happened earlier that afternoon.

* * *

~oOo~

She found him standing on the porch, looking out at the water in the distance.

"I don't want to talk," he said.

"I'm not here to listen to you talk. I'm here to lecture you."

Klaus met her cold gaze and scowled. "You're the last person to tell me how I should treat my fiancé."

"You need to stop losing your temper."

"She cries all the time!"

"Not everyone can be insensitive like you!"

"You forgot to include yourself, sweetheart." He smiled condescendingly.

"Don't go there, Klaus."

" _Righteous, holy Elena._ " He goaded her. "Get off your high horse and get a grip on reality, love."

Had he spoken to Caroline like that, she would have surely been in tears. But Elena's expression remained unfalteringly stone cold.

"We're not all that different, you and I," said Klaus as he edged closer to her. "We both possess the ability to break the people we love… We self-sabotage… Tell me, how many hearts have you broken, Elena Gilbert?"

"A lot less than you have."

"Fair enough—but if given the gift of immortality I'd say you'd even the playing field with me. Perhaps you'd take the lead, I dare say."

"I'm not Katherine."

"Maybe I should turn you and find out for myself." He reached for her hand, but Elena quickly recoiled.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm bloody well doing?"

"Do you _want_ us to get caught?" Elena said in a hushed tone.

"Maybe I do."

"You're insane!"

"Perhaps I am!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her aggressively toward him before he trapped her against the railing.

Elena gasped when she felt his hand slide up her skirt and press against the very area he had intruded hours earlier.

"What are you going to do about it, Elena?" Klaus whispered in her ear while he rubbed her sweet spot. "We both know you prefer me this way—unhinged and wretchedly selfish… just like yourself."

"Stop it," she breathed, resisting her arousal.

Anyone could have walked out and witnessed what he was doing to her.

"Why are you doing this, Klaus?" Her eyes were pleading for mercy, but he continued the torture and made her body tremble with pleasure while he rubbed her down below.

"You're a bloody cock tease," he murmured. "You've always been a cock tease, and you know it."

" _Please…_ " She begged once more and stifled a whimper. Elena's blood was racing.

 _I should have stayed inside. Why did I come out here?_

 _Because you knew this would happen,_ another voice answered in her head. _You wanted this. You want him, and you don't care who gets hurt._

 _I do care! I don't want to devastate Caroline! I don't want to do this with him!_

 _Then stop him,_ said that same voice.

Klaus slipped a finger inside of her and she nearly moaned in ecstasy as she held onto his collar. Her breathing had become more labored and she kept worrying about getting caught. But she couldn't find the strength to make him stop.

"You're so wet, Elena," he teased. "So wet and ready…"

"I hate you so much…"

Her nipples had hardened and were visibly protruding through the cotton fabric of her halter dress. When she heard Jeremy's voice calling out to her, Klaus finally withdrew his finger and tasted her sweet juices before her smirked and placed a safe distance between him and Elena.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Jer as he opened the door and found his sister.

She was desperately trying to collect herself. Klaus had turned her on to the point of orgasm and now she had to act like she wasn't turned on beyond comprehension.

"Um, yeah." Elena fidgeted. "I'm fine. We were just, uh—having a chat."

Jeremy turned his attention to the Hybrid and glowered at him. "Quit being a dick."

"Noted, little Gilbert." Klaus smiled sardonically.

"Don't stay out here too long," he said to his sister. "You'll get eaten alive by mosquitos."

"I'll be right inside." Elena reassured him.

A few second later, someone turned on some tunes, which made it easier for Klaus and Elena to argue without being overheard.

When Jeremy left, she scowled at Klaus. "Stop assaulting me like that!"

"You like it. In fact, you _love_ it."

"You're a selfish, chauvinistic, pig!" she seethed.

"And you're a horny little whore!"

Elena slapped him hard across the face.

"Bitch!" he growled.

 _Slap!_

"Slut!"

But before she could slap him again, he caught her wrist and kissed her hard. He was a true Alpha, through and through. He took what he wanted and claimed his territory, regardless of all the "rules he was breaking." Now that they'd had sex, he viewed Elena as his property—no one else's. She was marked: _claimed._

Elena tried to pull back and pounded his chest a few times, but he only kissed her more aggressively and forced her into submission. The Hybrid had an indescribable ability to influence her mind and body without much effort. When Klaus finally decided to allow her to breathe, she stared into his eyes and looked extremely cross with him.

"Why won't you listen to reason?" She frowned. "You're not thinking clearly anymore, Klaus."

"Of course I'm not! How can I think coherently after—" He stopped abruptly and exhaled his frustration. "I want to tell her the truth."

"No good will come out of that!" Elena tried to speak as softly as possible so that no one would eavesdrop. "It's a lose-lose situation for all of us—me, you, Caroline. If you really think I'm just going to jump into bed with you after you break her heart, you're dead wrong! I know you like to label me as a 'whore,' but what we did was a monumental mistake! I hadn't even slept with anyone else since Stefan and I broke up! How dare you slut shame me when you've been the biggest immortal man whore!"

He did feel bad about hurling such a humiliating insult like that at her, but she drove him crazy, in a good _and_ bad way. Before he could try to apologize, Elena escaped his clutches and went back inside. Klaus knew that he had messed up big time with Caroline. He wanted to explore a relationship with Elena, even though she was adamantly against the idea. It stung a bit to know that she didn't find him worthy of being taken seriously aside from being an exceptional partner in the bedroom. He thought he'd always hated her, but he was wrong. Klaus just couldn't figure out when his feelings for her had started to soften.

* * *

~oOo~

Later that night when everyone was sound asleep, Elena lay awake with a pillow over her head. Caroline's moans could be heard in the room next to her, and the headboard of their bed kept slamming against the wall. It certainly sounded like she was having amazing sex, but for Elena it was torture. She felt angry, jealous, betrayed, and hurt—even though she had no right to. After all, she had been the one to repetitively tell Klaus to get over what happened between them and remain faithful to Caroline. A tear rolled down her cheek as she shut her eyes and tried to drown out the sex noises.

Meanwhile, over on Klaus's side of the wall, he was fantasizing about making love to Elena the entire time he was thrusting into Caroline. His eyes were closed and he dared not utter the doppelganger's name, but inside his mind, his fantasy had taken control of his every desire. He placed a hand over Caroline's mouth and tried to mute her uncontrollable moans as he worked his way to release.

Once they were both satisfied and spent, he collapsed beside the blonde, and tried to catch his breath. Caroline cuddled up close to him and kissed his chest, feeling blissfully content.

" _Mmmm_ ," she purred. "I love makeup sex."

Klaus stayed silent and felt a twinge of guilt eat him up inside. For the first time in all the months he'd dated Caroline, he realized that every time they had had sex, the first person he thought about, seconds before he'd come… was Elena. It had never been Caroline.

"So sleepy." She yawned. "Let's get some rest. Goodnight, babe."

It didn't take very long for Care to pass out, but Klaus was still wide awake and troubled as ever. He felt so conflicted. He intentionally had loud, vigorous sex with Caroline because he wanted to get back at Elena. But now he felt dreadfully bad, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Rating: NC17

* * *

Music in chapter:

Sick Puppies- Anywhere But Here

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you again all you awesome readers who are favoring, following, and reviewing this story. To the readers who are leaving reviews without an account, I will answer all your questions in a response section at the end of the chapter :) Enjoy!

-M

P.S. I'm screwing around with the Bennett family tree in order to set a new plot in motion, so if you're not able to connect the dots in accordance to the show, it's because it's not meant to be the same! Remember, this is an "alternate universe." Anything goes… :P

* * *

Spoilers:

"Kai _will_ be dead, sooner, rather than later," I stated with confidence.

* * *

 _Unfaithful_

Chapter Four

KLAUS

Like a disease, she has infected my bloodstream, and now that she is embedded so deeply inside of me, I fear I will never get her out. She thinks I'm nothing more than a vain, self-centered bastard—and perhaps she's right. Father would have said the same; I was nothing more than a dog in his eyes. I can recognize that I have strayed far, far away from the righteous road—centuries ago, in fact. I believed that my courtship with Caroline was a destined beginning for me to start afresh and be the man I have always endeavoured to be. I held such a strong conviction that she was good for my life, and she has been. But Elena… _Elena-bloody-Gilbert…_ I cannot comprehend my attraction to her. I'd killed her, after all—almost three years ago. Had I felt guilty about draining her blood dry and ending her life? Yes. Though, the guilt did not consume me because I had turned off my humanity.

Maybe it's fair to say that the only reason why I had dragged Stefan halfway across the states that one summer was because I was deliberately trying to drive a wedge between him and Elena. It had worked… But I still did not pursue her. Throughout my engagement, I had hoped that she and I could find some common ground with each other. Though, it was a failed attempt time and time again because I had obliterated her trust. I was her immortal enemy, after all.

I've been guilty of undressing her with my eyes many times—but our mutual animosity toward each other has always been the driving force that kept us from bridging the gap to a possible friendship. To entertain such a hypothetical notion seemed senseless, but I was willing to try. I wanted to be a better man for Caroline, and that meant redeeming myself and gaining the respect of the people she loved.

Elena and I have never been able to get along. I push her buttons, she pushes mine. I recall the time I had asked her for help when it came to buying the perfect birthday gift for Caroline. With much reluctance, she had finally agreed to accompany me on my little shopping excursion… But we fought the entire way to the mall; we fought while we were _at_ the mall; and we continued to fight at the jewellery store. I think I tend to be ill-tempered around her because I feel sexually attracted to her, and it really does my head in.

When we kissed during that stupid "bottle game," I felt like something was finally unleashed inside of me; something I had bottled up for far too long. How can a person possibly live the same once they experience something that redefines their perception of the world? Redefines their outlook on love?

I should have refused to kiss her. For Caroline's sake, I should have just walked right out and made a big scene, even it meant I'd be labeled as the "infamous dick." It was wrong to have kissed her and played that silly game while I consciously knew that I was attracted to her. I desired Elena in ways that contradicted my commitment to Caroline. It wasn't fair.

Elena and I have hated each other so much, it seemed impossible to entertain the idea of us loving each other just as passionately. Do I love her, though? What are my intentions? Why can't I forget about what it felt like to be _inside_ of her? Maybe dark magics are at play.

"Klaus?"

I suddenly snapped out of my melancholy dementia and stared into a pair of glimmering blue eyes. "Yes, love?"

"Your brother's here!" said Caroline, beaming as usual.

I got up from the sofa and as soon as I stepped outside, I saw that Elena was already there, greeting him with a long lingering hug. I envied my brother's ability to remain in everyone's favor. Elijah has always possessed a certain old-age charm and charisma that never seems to fail on women. He wasn't dressed in a suit, for once—which seemed almost odd.

"Brother!" I smiled as I walked toward him. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be somewhere in Europe by now."

We greeted each other with a traditional embrace before her said, "I decided to stay in Mystic Falls. Considering our latest threat, it's best we stay steps ahead."

"Kai _will_ be dead, sooner, rather than later," I stated with confidence. The bastard was a thorn in my side. Now that he was the strongest hybrid warlock, my siblings and I had quite a bit of work to do when it came to figuring out how to eliminate our enemy. Bonnie was his latest target, so bringing her out to the lake house was the safest option. The place was safe because it was built over a sacred indigenous burial ground, and Kai could not come here.

"I'm so glad you actually came!" Elena exclaimed as she hugged Elijah again.

My blood began to simmer as I clenched my jaw. I understood how terribly possessive I could be, but I couldn't stand to see her throw herself at my brother as if he were an actual love interest. Not that my brother was not worthy of her affections—I just felt that she was _mine_ , not his. I never liked to share.

"Come, Elijah," I said to him. "Let's get you situated inside."

* * *

~oOo~

Kai Parker was drenched in sweat as he finished doing his last set of pull ups inside his downtown loft. The _Sick Puppies_ were blasting from his stereo speakers as his biceps kept flexing every time he pulled his weight up on the bar that was fixed between the doorframes. When he finally finished his workout, he grabbed a towel and dried himself. Kai walked into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of human blood. He opened the lid and gulped back the liquid as if it were water. Once he quenched his thirst, he strolled toward his stereo system and cranked up the volume, nodding his head in beat with the music. Kai sang along with the lyrics and sauntered into his bedroom.

" _So… I… slide… from paranoid to paradise!_ "

He divested himself of his clothing and got into the shower. In seconds, steam began to cloud around his muscled body as he soaked himself under the steaming showerhead. There was only one person on his mind: Bonnie Bennett. She was his long lost twin. What Bonnie didn't know was that she shared the same mother with the diabolical Gemini hybrid. Kai's mother, Nora Parker, had cheated on her husband with Bonnie's father, Rudy Hopkins. This resulted in the most unusual pregnancy, in which two separate zygotes had been inseminated by two different men inside of Nora during the time of conception. In other words, she gave birth to two children, born as fraternal twins, but had different DNA. Kai was fathered by Joshua, and Bonnie was fathered by Rudy.

When Josh discovered that one child had darker skin, he immediately knew that his wife had been unfaithful to him. He wanted to sacrifice the child and his wife during a ritual to cleanse her of her sins and wipe the shame from the family name, but Nora managed to get her most trusted confidante (Sheila Bennett) to take her daughter to safety and deliver her to her real father. Bonnie had been spared that night, but Nora wasn't. Joshua had killed his wife and forgot about the other child altogether. The Gemini patriarch believed that the reason why his son, Malachai did not possess any magic was because of Nora's sins. It was nature, punishing her, or so he thought.

Sadly, the reason why Kai had such disturbing psychological problems was because he had to grow up with an abusive father who only cared about power and often ostracized him from the family because Kai was "different." The poor child was treated like a freak. Every time Josh looked into his son's eyes, all he could think about was that "damned, dark skinned baby" that had been born after Kai.

His son had only learned of the truth when he had been banished to the prison world by the Gemini coven (after he massacred some family members). Bonnie was his half-sister, and Sheila and Rudy had kept the truth of her birth a secret because they wanted to keep her safe. The last thing they wanted was the Gemini coven hunting her down and killing her.

When Kai eventually escaped and merged with his brother, Luke, he'd tried many times to apologize to Bonnie and tell her the truth about her origins and history with him. But Luke always managed to shut him up and keep him from exposing the secret, because if Bonnie had learned the truth, it would have put her in mortal danger. But Kai took care of that problem when he massacred every last member of his family tree during Alaric's wedding, and used magic to rip Luke's soul from his. No one had been spared during that night of celebration. Not even his pregnant sister, Jo.

The only living Gemini descendants were now Kai… and Bonnie. All of her friends were under the impression that Kai was after her because he wanted to kill her, but they were dead wrong. He had no intention of murdering her in cold blood or torturing her. What Kai desired was far darker… _much, much darker_. He wanted to impregnate her, so that she would give birth to an immortal heir that would start his new Gemini legacy and transition the world into a new world order, governed under Kai, himself. He wanted to be like God. The very act in itself was the ultimate sin that would cause an apocalypse—Armageddon. If Bonnie were to give birth to a son, fathered by her half-brother, then she would have served as a voluntary instrument to the Devil himself. The child was sure to be Hell spawn.

Puffs of steam evaporated off of Kai's body as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around his waist. He was handsome—in a ruggedly, dark way. Most certainly deranged, and twisted in nature, but for Bonnie… he had a soft spot. Kai was determined to unleash Hell on earth and wreak havoc. His personal vendetta was against the most Divine being in the universe: creator of the earth and the heavens. He had waged war and allied himself with darkness, and he was confident he would drag his sister into that darkness with him.

Bonnie had no idea that she would soon have to face the biggest spiritual struggle of her life. Sometimes evil doesn't need to be dangerous and explicit for it to be known. Sometimes evil can be _implicit,_ attractive, and alluring. Temptation and lust are the trickiest of vices, and Malachai Parker intended to seduce his unsuspecting sister down to the gates of Hell. He would drag her there with him and consume her soul if it was the last thing he'd do.

 _It's hard to leave behind…_

 _The one thing that made me feel alive_

 _So, I slide…_

 _From paranoid to paradise._

* * *

A/N: I'm going to answer some questions based on what was posted in my reviews. One reader asked: "Couldn't Klaus just compel Caroline to forget about the wedding and them being a couple if he wanted to?"

Dear reader,

Technically, yes, Klaus could compel Caroline to forget their relationship or forget about her love for him, but this would conflict with his morals. As a man who has turned a new leaf, he does not want to manipulate someone he cares for, nor does he want to compel Elena's love. Sometimes being the most powerful being doesn't always mean that happiness is right at your fingertips. Even these exquisite immortals are often left with nothing but their humanity when it comes to love and relationships. To love, is to be human. You don't need super powers to feel or reciprocate it :)

On a side note, I am developing a "BonKai" subplot that does flirt around "incest." This is a deliberate decision made by me because I believe a true villain must not possess any morals. Therefore, Kai's morals and values are completely separate from what _we_ as a society consider to be good and acceptable. He is the antithesis of the traditional hero, and far from a "God-honoring" character. I want to fearlessly dive into the twisted psychology of a deranged, immortal sociopath, in hopes of humanizing him and challenging your own beliefs when it comes to the rules of love.

As a writer, I am always open minded to take on challenges like that, and I hope you guys can appreciate it. As always, my writing is never meant to offend, but to make you _feel_ something—to evoke deep emotion, and at times… _disturb_.

And so Alice falls deeper down the rabbit hole… lol (metaphor).

Anyway, lovelies, feel free to drop me a review and let me know your thoughts and ideas! On person had mentioned I write from Klaus's POV, I hope I did him justice in this chapter, even though it was only a small portion. Stay awesome Klena army!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just to clear up some confusion: in this fanfic Elena never turned into a vampire, which means she was never sired by Damon and their relationship history is non-existent. Stefan was the last serious boyfriend whom she dated. Although, Damon does still have feelings for her, Elena doesn't feel the same. Their friendship has remained platonic instead of romantic.

* * *

Chapter rating: M *some sexual content*

* * *

Music in chapter:

The xx- Chained (Liar Remix)

Empire of the Sun- Alive (Gold Fields Remix)

British Harlem - Feel So Close (Calvin Harris cover)

tajan & fwdslxsh – beautiful

The Tea Party- Release

* * *

Spoilers:

"Never have I ever… kissed Elijah."

* * *

 _Unfaithful_

Chapter Five

"God, he is so handsome!" said Bonnie as she helped Elena fix some snacks in the kitchen.

"Shh!" Elena giggled. "He can hear you!"

"I'm just saying… if I wasn't dating your brother, I'd try and get my hooks into that sexy vampire."

"I'm surprised you'd say that, since you've always hated 'blood suckers.' " Elena popped a grape in her mouth and took a tray full of cheese and crackers to the living room. It was eight o'clock in the evening and everyone had already had their dinner. At present, they were catching up to speed with Elijah as he went over his plans to kill Kai.

The beautiful brunette placed the snack dish on the coffee table, and then she sat next to the attractive Original. Klaus had locked his gaze on Elena as soon as she had emerged from the kitchen, and even though she had given him the silent treatment all throughout the day, he was determined to get her to look at him—at least once, just so he could be assured that she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking of her.

"I believe it would be safer to keep Bonnie here," said Elijah. "At least until we figure out how to move her location and find a new safe house that will be further away from where Kai is located, which is currently in Virginia."

Rebekah sighed and sipped on a glass of wine. "Well, if he's still in Mystic Falls, he's wasting his time, considering that he's surely found out that Bonnie is no longer in town."

"He gives me the creeps," said Bonnie.

"Don't worry, Bon." Jeremy wrapped an arm around her. "You're going to be just fine. I'm not going to lose you again."

The Bennett witch tried to smile, but deep down she was scared. She'd already known what it was like to be dead and venture to "the other side," only to come back as a supernatural anchor for dead people to cross over. She'd been a ghost girl; she'd been invisible; she had been through it all. All she wanted now was to live a normal life, finish college, and some day settle down and raise a family of her own. This had been her grandmother's dying wish for her granddaughter.

"We have a house in New Orleans," Elijah expressed. "But it's been over a century since we last returned. To my understanding, Marcel is governing the city now."

" _Marcel Gerard,_ " Klaus said with emphasis. "He knows who the king of the French quarter really is."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Is that all you care about?" she said to him. "Power?"

"Divide and conquer, sweetheart… divide and conquer." He grinned when she finally met his gaze. A sexual energy glimmered in his eyes. It made Elena's thighs quiver.

Caroline didn't look too impressed by his comment as she gave his arm a playful slap.

"Maybe I should go there first," Rebekah suggested. "I could talk to Marcel and get him to gather an army to aid us in our mission."

"We won't need an army." Klaus looked irritated. "I'll bloody kill him myself!"

"And how will you manage that exactly, brother?" Rebekah smiled in a mocking way. "You haven't succeeded, thus far."

"Rebekah, darling, some of us are actually in serious, committed relationships—no offence, Matt—"

"None taken."

"Forgive me if I've been too busy with my wedding plans instead of placing that Gemini bastard at the top of my priorities."

Caroline looked frustrated as she advised her fiancé not to argue with his sister. "Well," said the bubbly vampire. "We might as well enjoy our time while we're all out here, right? No point in fretting over Kai when he's miles away and can't harm any of us." She tried to lighten the mood as she passed around a tray of shots. "Drink up!"

Elijah politely declined and settled on finishing his glass of whiskey instead.

"We need music!" Caroline stood up and docked her iPod. "Let's play 'never have I ever!' "

Elijah thought that Caroline Forbes still had a lot of growing up to do. He truly believed that Klaus was rushing into marriage with her. Of course, he did not voice this opinion because he knew it would have upset his brother. He was about to get to his feet and take a stroll outside when Caroline obstructed him and insisted that he let loose and participate.

"Sit, brother," said Rebekah. "Indulge Caroline. After all, she will be your sister-in-law very soon."

He looked at Caroline, and then everyone else. They weren't going to let him leave. After he sat down, Care filled up the shots and said, "Okay, so you guys know how this game goes. You share an experience you haven't done before, and if anyone else has done it, they have to take a drink! No cheating! If no one has experienced what the 'said player' hasn't, then that person has to grab a shot and drink. Are we all clear on the rules?"

"Yeah," said Matt. "Let's play!"

Caroline started first.

"Never have I ever… slept with Jeremy!"

All eyes were on Bonnie as she blushed scarlet red and downed a shot.

"Someone's not a virgin anymore!" Care teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Bonnie laughed off her embarrassment.

It was Rebekah's turn now. She was aware of Klaus's attraction to Elena, so she thought she'd make the game a bit interesting by revealing a few secrets or two.

"Never have I ever… kissed Elijah."

The Original gave her a queer look while everyone laughed and then gasped in shock when Elena grabbed a shot and gulped it back.

"Oh my God, Elena!" Caroline exclaimed. "When did that happen? And why wasn't I given any details?"

Elena's cheeks flared in heat when she felt Klaus's dark gaze on her. She hadn't wanted to give herself away like that and share the experience, but she didn't couldn't lie either, since Elijah was sitting right next to her. "Next person!" she said, sitting back and wishing she'd get drunk faster.

Elijah looked at his sister and wondered why she would have forced Elena to admit something that would have best stayed confidential. She had walked in on him kissing her last year when Elena had gone to the winter ball that was hosted at the Mikaelson mansion.

It was Matt's turn now.

"Never have I ever killed a human."

"Oh, bloody hell," Rebekah cursed as she, Klaus, Caroline, and Elijah all drank a shot.

Bonnie was next to go.

"Never have I ever… slept with a Salvatore."

Elena grabbed a shot and drank it eagerly.

"Dare I ask if it was with both?" Klaus teased.

Caroline slapped his arm again. "Don't be rude!"

"I never slept with Damon," said Elena. "Not that that's any of _your_ business."

Everyone took turns going around until it was Jeremy's turn.

"Well, this one's easy," he said, looking drunk as ever. "Never have I ever slept with Klaus!"

Bonnie laughed. "Well thank God you haven't, otherwise that would make you…"

"Gay?" Rebekah giggled. "I wouldn't put it past my brother. He's been known to bend even the straightest of rulers." She laughed.

Caroline was the only person to drink down a shot, but Klaus wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Elena so intensely that even Elijah noticed.

 _Is it possible?_ Elijah pondered. _No. She wouldn't_.

"How hilarious would it be if Elena drank a shot, too!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline laughed. "These two can hardly get along with each other. I've always got to force him to be nice to her. It's like they were inherently made to hate one another!"

Poor, naïve Caroline. She had no idea that her best friend had already slept with her man—very recently, in fact. Elena looked uncomfortable as she rubbed the back of her neck and tried not appear so edgy. She kept praying that Klaus would not say anything. She would deny everything if he did, anyway. She did not want to lose her friendship with Care.

They kept playing their little drinking game until the vodka bottle was empty. Elijah was able to hold his liquor the best out of all his siblings. He hardly looked intoxicated. But as for Matt, Jeremy, Elena, and Caroline… they were beyond buzzing.

"Dance with me!" said Care as she tried to pull Klaus on his feet. But he refused to get up. That didn't stop his intoxicated fiancé from showing off her carefree dance moves as she twirled around the living room and danced with Bonnie.

Elijah had stealthily managed to escape to the porch when no one was looking. He was leaning over the wooden railing, gazing at the stars. The screen door slowly creaked open as Elena stepped outside. He thought she looked so radiant in red. Her sundress was short and darted at the waist, with a plunging V neck design in the front. Elijah forced is gaze to wander back to her face instead of her ample cleavage.

"Things are kind of getting a bit crazy inside," said Elena, hovering next to him.

"I prefer quiet solitude as oppose to loud social events of this sort." His smile was subtle, and Elena noticed that he never looked more handsome than he did in that moment.

"It's nice to see you dressed so casually, for once. I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than a suit—which always looks amazing on you, by the way."

He smiled wider this time, flattered by her remark. "Well, considering that I'll be out in the wilderness for several days, I assumed it would only be appropriate to emulate something similar to my brother's wardrobe."

What Elena really thought when she first saw Elijah was: _mouth-watering sexiness._

A prelude of chirping crickets echoed from the darkness that had surrounded them. The music transitioned to a song that Elena recognized: a rock cover by Calvin Harris "Feel So Close." She thought it was a nice rendition to the original track.

"So," she began. "Are you excited about this wedding?"

"Niklaus has never experienced married life."

"Really?" Elena looked surprised. "I would have assumed that he would have had many, um—marriages, since he's been alive for so long."

"Being immortal doesn't necessarily mean that you will find your true love. The deepest of connections are rarely found. And when they _are_ found, there will always be natural forces in the universe that will challenge and test that kind of love."

"You make it sound like our destinies are sheer entertainment for a bunch of bored Greek gods."

"It wouldn't be so outlandish to believe in their existence. It wasn't too long ago that you believed that supernatural beings such as myself did not exist in the world."

"That's true." She smiled. "I guess it's shallow of us humans to think that we are the only significant species in this cosmos."

Elijah enjoyed having deep philosophical discussions with Elena. She truly was a beauty with brains. The only reason why he had backed off from courting her last year was because he felt it was the worst timing. She had still been recovering from her recent breakup from Stefan Salvatore, And out of respect for Stefan and Elena, he thought it would be more appropriate to let time be the healer of mortal wounds.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice," she said. "I wasn't sure if you would."

"I packed up and got in my car as soon as I received your text. I did promise you that I would always be here when you needed me."

Elena smiled bashfully and nervously brushed her hair out of her face.

They spent the next twenty minutes chatting and flirting in subtle ways. But their profound conversation was interrupted when Caroline popped her head out and insisted that they join her and Klaus in the Jacuzzi.

* * *

~oOo~

The outdoor hot tub had a built in sound system which was nice because it really set the mood. Elijah and Klaus watched a browned haired goddess emerge from a set of French doors as they both felt something _shift_ down below. Elena was wearing a white stringed bikini, which complimented the complexion of her olive skin. She carefully stepped toward the Jacuzzi and slipped into the steaming bubbly water. Klaus was sitting on one end with his arms stretched out on the edge. He stared at Elena as if she were a delicious rack of lamb that he wanted to devour. Her bikini looked so sexy, and her hair was up in a high pony tail; the hair style accentuated her delicate neck.

"Caroline will be right out," she said. "She's just selecting a bottle of wine from the cellar." Elena felt a little uncomfortable. She was sitting in a hot tub across two very handsome Originals with a soundtrack of what she considered "sex music" playing in the background.

Klaus involuntarily licked his lips when he stared at Elena's breasts. She noticed and blushed, praying that Caroline would get her butt out there sooner.

"You've got to try this wine!"

The sound of her best friend's voice brought rushing relief as Elena slid closer to Elijah.

"Are Matt and Rebekah not joining us?" she asked Care.

"They're watching a movie with Jeremy and Bonnie in the den. So, it's just us!" She poured some wine into their glasses and made everyone raise their glass to make a toast.

"To strong friendships and a lifetime of happiness with the love of my life!" Caroline beamed at Klaus.

"Salute," said Elijah.

"Cheers!" Elena clinked her glass against everyone's and avoided the Hybrid's compelling eyes.

Caroline relaxed against her lover's arms and showered him with affection. It was extremely awkward for Elena and Elijah. After the blonde vampire was done kissing Klaus's cheek over and over as if he were a baby, she turned to Elena and said, "Oh, come on, you two! Watch and learn! Snuggle up closer already! I can totally tell that you want to! Why else do you think I invited you both into this tub with us? You guys totally have the hots for each other!"

Elijah chuckled nervously.

"You forget that my brother is a man of outdated morals," said Klaus. "Sitting in a Jacuzzi with half naked women isn't really his style."

Elena took the opportunity to shift herself on Elijah's lap. "I'm sure he can adapt." She wrapped her arm over his shoulder and smiled flirtatiously.

Klaus's jealousy was simmering hotter than the temperature in that tub, but he maintained his composure and focused his attention on Caroline with the sole aim of making Elena green with envy.

 _Two can play this game,_ he said to himself. _And believe me, you don't want to play this game with me, Elena. I'll have you in tears._

* * *

~oOo~

While Bonnie was watching a movie with her boyfriend, she heard the strangest voice whisper in her ear. It was a masculine voice, almost hissing into her ear like a snake.

 _Bonnie… Come outside… Come to me, Bonnie._

Fearing that she was going crazy, she untangled herself from Jeremy's arms and excused herself to the bathroom.

When the Bennett witch faced her reflection in the mirror, she chanted a spell in Latin to see if any invisible marks would appear on her skin—this was how some witches hexed other witches. But no markings showed up. Everything on her body looked just fine. She'd grown her hair longer than Elena's length, and it was highlighted. Bonnie's beautiful hazel eyes were inherited from her mother, Nora. But of course, she did not know this. After she stepped out of the bathroom, she heard that voice again. Only louder this time.

 _Leave the house… Come to me. You know where I am. You know I won't hurt you._

She began to panic because she recognized that voice and she couldn't understand how Kai was able to get inside her head.

Jeremy suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He looked worried when he noticed that his girlfriend was somewhat distraught.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The voice quieted in her mind when she met Jeremy's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Bonnie wasn't sure if she should tell him what happened. It was most definitely a spiritual attack, but she was convinced she must have hallucinated the voice because she was on edge. "Let's go finish that movie."

* * *

~oOo~

Later that night, as Bonnie lay asleep, that same voice haunted her dream world. She saw herself walking down a candlelit hallway in the dark. There were so many candles, almost as if a ritual was about to take place. She wore a blood red gown, with the straps sagging down her shoulders, revealingly. Her bare feet padded along the corridor as she approached this mysterious room. The glow of candlelight had bathed the walls with warmth.

 _You need to be… released…_

A man was singing. She was able to hear the music now as it faintly echoed in the background, almost as if someone were performing in a cave—every sound was reverberating with delay. When Bonnie finally reached the door, she saw a big four post bed in the middle, with red satin sheets. Hot candle wax was melting on every surface and a large pentacle was painted with blood beneath the bed on the floor. Bonnie was afraid. She couldn't understand how she had entered this Hellish dimension, but she wanted to escape. Before she could turn around, a pair of arms slid around her waist and pulled her in close.

She gasped and trembled in fear.

"I've waited so long for you," Kai murmured in her ear. "This is all for you." He gently raked his fingertips down the side of her arm, taking delight in the way tiny goose bumps formed over her skin.

Bonnie's heart was beating so fast, she feared she'd have a heart attack.

" _Shhhh…_ " Kai rested his palm over her chest. And within seconds, her heart found comfort from the warmth of his touch, beating at a regular pace. "That's better," he whispered. The slyest smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he sensually kissed Bonnie's neck.

"What… what are you doing?"

"I'm enlightening you." Kai caressed her shoulder and planted another kiss on that spot.

When Bonnie was able to find her bravery, she turned around and stared into Kai's soulless eyes. All he was wearing was ripped Levi's that hung low at his waist. There were intricate symbols and tattoos all over his muscled chest and shoulders. He smiled darkly at his sister and caressed her face. But Bonnie recoiled and stepped back.

"Lie on the bed, Bonnie."

"Let me out of here, Kai!"

"You don't want to leave." He stepped forward and made her retract again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're connected to me. I can feel what you're feeling. You can feel what I'm feeling. Can you guess what I'm feeling right now?" He smiled crookedly and stood inches away from her.

"I… I don't understand any of this…"

"You will, once I'm _inside_ you."

Before she could say anything else, Bonnie suddenly found herself lying on the bed with Kai in between her thighs. He was kissing her neck and grinding himself against her while she struggled to keep her eyes open and fight the arousal. The music kept echoing around them, and she was trying so hard to stop herself from surrendering to whatever dark magic Kai was tampering with.

"Be with me, Bonnie," he said between lustful kisses. "They're all lying to you… They'll kill you when they realize the truth."

Nothing was making sense. She wanted to stop what was happening, so she chanted a spell and screamed when she saw the whites of Kai's eyes fade to black.

Bonnie woke up in bed, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Jeremy suddenly got up and asked her if she was okay. She told him that she had just had a bad dream and needed to get a glass of water. When she ventured downstairs into the darkness, she could still hear Kai's haunting voice ringing in her ears.

 _Be with me… They're all lying to you._

* * *

~oOo~

Kai had finally returned to his body after hours of concentration and meditation. He went through a great deal of trouble to try and focus his powers to reach Bonnie on a subconscious level. Blood was trickling down his nose as he got up from the floor and went into the bathroom. The Tea Party was playing from his stereo, and normally he preferred absolute quiet during meditation, but the music aided his seduction. He had entered her dream world and needed that place to feel and sound as realistic as possible. What he hadn't expected was his sister using magic to bring the ugly out of him.

After Kai washed his face, he replenished himself with some blood from the fridge, and stepped out on the terrace. He knew he couldn't get what he wanted through violence and bloodshed. If he wanted to reach his ultimate goal, he'd have to gain Bonnie's trust, even if that meant manipulating her and isolating her from her friends. Keeping the truth about their blood ties worked in his favor when it came to seducing her into the bedroom, but Kai knew he could never earn her compassion unless he gave her a reason to feel empathy for him. And the only way to make her sympathize was to reveal the truth about their blood relations; to let her see how he suffered without her.


	6. Chapter 6

Music in chapter:

Anton Ishutin- I'm On Fire (Ben Delay Remix)

AutoErotique- Be There

Jusa feat. Isabelle- You Make Me Feel (Original Mix)

* * *

Spoilers:

 _If I wanted to kill you, I would have done that seconds ago._

His fangs retracted and she felt like she could breathe again.

* * *

 _Unfaithful_

Chapter Six

Deep house music was vibrating the nightclub establishment that was located in downtown Atlanta. Elena, the Originals, and her friends were inside, following through on Klaus's plan to draw out Kai and kill him. It was also the night of Bonnie's real birthday, which was actually a few days after the date that was written in her birth certificate. Her father Rudy had had it changed for her own safety.

Everyone was looking hot and dressed to kill. Laser lights kept flashing over the dance floor as Bonnie, Rebekah, and Caroline started dancing under the strobe lights while Klaus, Elena, and Elijah kept a watchful lookout for the Gemini Hybrid from the bar. Elena hung back with the Mikaelson men because it was safer for her. Rebekah and Caroline were vampires, so they were able to protect themselves—and Bonnie had magic powers, but she didn't.

Matt and Jeremy hung back at the lake house because Elijah had said that it would have been too risky if they came. Their lives would have been in danger, since they were human. He didn't even want Elena to tag along because she was human as well, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She wanted to help. Bonnie was obviously the bait. She knew that as soon as she'd get far enough from that sacred burial ground, Kai would learn of her location and follow her. He had been tracking her, but as long as she stayed at Elena's lake house, she was safe. Now that Bonnie was out in the open, she was vulnerable and worried that she could very well die that night.

Bekah and Caroline were dancing near their friend—not exactly next to her, but close enough to jump in and attack Kai if he showed up. The Bennett witch was wearing a tight black mini dress and pumps. Her ruby red lipstick really complimented her full, sultry lips. Elena had said earlier on that Bonnie looked like a runway model. She really did have the sexiest legs. Bonnie raised her arms in the air and swayed her hips in beat with the music as a cloud of fog crept in beneath her feet, shrouding the dance floor. Caroline and Rebekah suddenly disappeared from her eyesight. Everything was too foggy now to see, and this worried Bonnie. But she followed through with the plan and trusted in her friends to intervene if Kai showed up. Caroline was envious of Bonnie. She was such an amazing dancer; she could have lured any guy to the dance floor, if they had the balls to approach her.

After fifteen minutes of dancing by herself, the DJ faded a second track into the mix as he worked his set… And that's when she heard _his_ voice.

 _Bonnie._

Kai was speaking to her as if he were right next to her. No one was able to hear each other over the loud music, but his voice was perfectly audible.

 _I see you, Bonnie._

The fear began to rush through her veins as she kept on dancing.

 _You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you._

She heard him loud and clear, but she couldn't trust his intentions.

 _You look so sexy tonight._

Her breath quivered when she felt a warm body move in behind her. She didn't want to turn around and face him. She knew who it was. He snaked an arm around her slender waist and started to move with her in that slow, sexy motion that she had initiated. Kai had cloaked himself with magic. No one could see him, but Bonnie could most certainly _feel_ him.

 _Talk to me,_ said Kai as he continued to telepathically communicate with her.

 _You can hear me?_ Bonnie answered in her mind.

 _Loud and clear, beautiful._

 _What do you want from me?_ She asked while she continued to dance with him.

Kai pulled her in closer and she shivered when she felt his breath on her neck.

 _I want you to leave this place with me. I won't hurt anyone if you comply._

 _Why do you want to kill me?_

 _Kill you?_ He chuckled and then she gasped when she felt his vampire teeth against her pulsing vein.

 _If I wanted to kill you, I would have done that seconds ago._

His fangs retracted and she felt like she could breathe again.

 _I want to take you away with me to Europe for a month,_ he added.

 _Why?_

 _Because you're the strongest witch second to me, and I desire your company._

 _If I go, will you promise to stop killing people?_

 _I promise._ Kai smiled darkly. _Leave with me tonight and your friends will be safe._

 _How can I trust you?_

She couldn't hear his voice anymore, but she could still feel him dancing behind her.

 _Kai?_

Bonnie turned and was surprised to find that no one was there. But then when she whipped her head around she was startled because Kai was standing right in front of her. He was dressed in black, looking like a million bucks. His crooked smile was seductive; his gaze was dark as he took her wrist and waved his hand over it. A seal began to form and take the shape of a runic design that only Bonnie was familiar with. It was a special seal that witches made when swearing an oath to each other.

 _You have my word,_ said Kai. _If you come with me tonight, I stand by my oath._

Her heart kept hammering in her chest as Bonnie stared into his eyes.

 _Where should I meet you?_ She asked.

 _Find a way to ditch your friends when you leave the club. I'll find_ _ **you.**_ He simpered. And then, very slowly, Kai leaned forward and left the softest kiss on Bonnie's lips. A high powered volt of electricity flowed through her body upon contact. And just like that, when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

Bonnie was left standing by herself, surrounded by crowds of moving bodies. She couldn't tell if she had hallucinated that entire encounter, or if it had actually been real. She could still feel Kai's lips against hers as she walked off the dance floor.

* * *

~oOo~

Klaus could not stand the way Elena had been flirting with his brother by the bar. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder, take her into a dark corridor, and do the most scandalous things to her.

Just when he'd finally had enough and could no longer take the way she kept touching Elijah's chest, he yanked her away from him and told his brother "Excuse us" before he disappeared through the crowd.

"Hey!" Elena shouted over the music. "Where are you taking me?"

A bouncer was standing guard by the door that Klaus was headed for. He compelled the man to leave, and when he did, Klaus opened it and pulled Elena inside.

The next thing she knew, she was slammed against the wall and lip-locked with the possessive Hybrid. Elena immediately shoved him away and shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He tried to kiss her again but she slapped him.

"Stop it! What's got into you?" Elena was about to continue her assault when he clutched her arms first and slid them above her head.

Her breathing became slow and laboured as she felt his mouth draw closer to her neck. All she could think about was the way he made her feel when he was moving inside of her… kissing her … touching her.

"You're sabotaging the plan," Elena reminded him.

But in that moment, Klaus didn't care. All he wanted was to steal a sinful kiss from her strawberry scented lips. The music still echoed from the main room, but at least they were able to hear each other better in that dark hallway that was only illuminated by fluorescent lighting.

He listened to the way her heart accelerated every time he grazed his lips down the curve of her jaw. Elena's arms were still pinned above her head and she couldn't move. She was falling under his hypnotic compulsion, and he hadn't even compelled her.

"Why do you enjoy torturing me so much?" she said.

"You consider this torture?" Klaus whispered in her ear. "Watching you—being five feet away from you—wanting to touch you when I'm strictly forbidden not to, is bloody torture. Not this, _love_." He kissed her neck and felt Elena's arms go limp as she breathed out in the most erotic way. Her skin tight dress only made him desire her more as he clutched her waist and pulled her forward to let their lips collide.

She instinctively locked her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all her passion. Their chemistry was like wild fire: burning everything in its path.

After a minute of that lengthy, heated kiss, Elena finally tore herself away from him to catch her breath. "Why are you making this a hundred times harder than it already is, Klaus?" She frowned in despair.

" _You_ are the one who's complicating things, Elena. Not me."

"We can't be together!"

"Says who? Who the fuck made those rules? Tell me!" He was furious, and the ferocity in his eyes only made him sound fiercer.

"Do I really need to repeat this with you? You're my best friend's fiancé!"

"And I'm clearly making a bloody mistake being engaged to her!"

"She loves you!"

"I clearly don't love her enough! Why won't you let me be honest? Why won't you let me break things off with her?"

"Because I've already destroyed enough happy endings! I don't want to destroy Caroline's!"

"You know what, Elena? We don't even need to be together, you and me. If you're too much of a coward to admit that you feel something deeper than you let on, then that's your problem. But I'm done lying to her. It's not fair. I may be a bastard, but even someone as wicked as myself still possesses some principles and values. I'm too old to play these games with you. I'll even do you a kindness and break her heart without dragging your name in the mud." He walked past her and pushed open the door.

"Klaus!"

But he was gone.

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you for reading and for the reviews :) I think what I'm going to do now is center the story more around a Klaus/Elena/Elijah dynamic, followed by the development of Bonnie and Kai as a taboo romance couple. With that being said, there will probably be some smut in up coming chapters! Just a heads up! lol


	7. Chapter 7

Music in chapter:

AZEDIA- Agony

Massari - Real Love (Bentley Grey Nu Disco Remix)

* * *

 _Unfaithful_

 _Chapter Seven_

 _I have sacrificed all that I believe in…_

Music was playing loudly in Klaus's car stereo while he drove. Caroline was sitting shotgun, Elijah was in the back with Elena in the middle, and Bonnie next to her. The Hybrid occasionally glanced at the radiant doppelganger through his rear view mirror, and sometimes Elena caught his gaze. Anyone who was curious enough to observe their interactions would have noticed the potency of passion in the way they looked at each other. No words had to be spoken. All Klaus had to do was look at Elena and her body would catch fire from the inside.

Caroline suddenly changed the track and switched to her favorite pop radio station. "I can't stand your taste in music!" she complained to Klaus. "I get a headache listening to dubstep!"

If there was one thing Elena had in common with Klaus: it was the same musical preferences.

He turned off the radio and let his music play again. "Hands off my stereo, Caroline."

"God, you are impossible!" she said as she changed the track that was hooked up from his iPhone. After she was satisfied with the song, she relaxed and said, "At least _this_ song won't give me a migraine."

It was a song that Elena had heard once before, and only once. But hearing it again only brought back the buried recollection.

Klaus glanced at Elena when he stopped at a red light, as if to tell her that he remembered, too. This time Caroline noticed, but she figured he was only checking the traffic in the back.

Elena held his gaze for as long as she could before she looked away. She was worried that tonight would be the night he would leave, and Caroline would come crying to her, explaining that he'd broken up with her. She realized that she was in a horrible situation. She had lied to her friend, and lied to herself. Even if Klaus broke off the engagement, it wouldn't have soothed her battered conscience.

Feeling more conflicted than ever, Elena sat back and remembered the last time she heard the lyrics that were echoing from the speakers. She had been sitting in that very car, right next to Klaus. But her feelings then were very different compared to how she felt now.

* * *

ELENA

 _Ten months ago_

Having your car break down while you're driving is _not_ fun—especially when it's raining cats and dogs and you're pretty much stranded on a very remote road. Oh, and I forgot to mention the part about the sky getting dark—and you're all alone with your cellphone about to die. Yeah, that's what basically happened to me while I was on my way back from visiting a friend out of town. I didn't have any fancy membership for roadside assistance, so the first person I thought to call was Bonnie. But she wasn't picking up, so I called Caroline instead and explained what had happened. She told me that she'd be on her way and I was so relieved. However, imagine my reaction when I received the following text, twenty minutes later:

 _I just pulled up behind you. I'm not stepping out. I don't want to get wet. Get out, and get in._

It was too blurry to see who was parked behind me because the rain was literally pouring in bucket loads over my rear windshield. So when I stepped out and noticed a very expensive black Audi behind me, I knew exactly who that text message came from. There was a reason why I had never saved his number to my contact list. I never considered him a friend, so why pretend that he was one? I hated Niklaus Mikaelson.

The loud sound of his car horn startled me as I stood there getting soaked.

 _I can't believe Caroline would send her maniac boyfriend to pick me up and not even tell me that she was sending him instead!_ I raged in my head as I scurried back to my car to grab my handbag.

Pounding house music got louder and louder as I approached the sexy sport car. I was anxious now for some reason. As I opened the passenger door, I froze when Klaus looked up at me. He had just got a haircut… and it looked… good… _real good._

"Well?" he voiced in annoyance. "What in the bloody hell are you waiting for? Get inside!"

I stepped in and shut the door.

" _Wonderful_ , you're soaked—and ruining my leather."

I scowled at him and said, "Don't start. You weren't even supposed to pick me up, so I don't understand what you're doing here."

Klaus slid down the gear shift and pulled out on the road.

"I had just left the barbershop when Caroline called me and told me to come get you because your car broke down."

"Why didn't she come?"

"She was entertaining some guests with her mother and it would have been rude of her to leave, so she called me."

 _Great._

"Don't be upset at her."

"I'm not," I said, determined to keep staring out the window. "I just can't stand you," I mumbled.

"Come again?" He lowered the volume and waited for me to speak.

"I _said_ , I can't stand you!"

"Well, that makes the two of us, sweetheart."

The song finished and another track began to play. Surprisingly, I liked it.

"You have a terrible personality," I added, "but you have great taste in music."

I tried to hide my smile when I saw the way his mouth curved up to the side after he heard my comment.

"Don't I at least get some points for coming to your rescue? You were a damsel in distress."

"Hardly!"

"Behold, your Prince Charming," he sarcastically jested.

"Prince Charming?" I laughed. "More like _My_ _Bloody Valentine._ "

"I'm your Valentine, now?"

"No—that's not what I meant."

"Thank you for the promotion, Elena. But I'm already taken." He chuckled at my embarrassment, but I quickly recovered.

"Why would you score any points with me when you weren't even nice enough to get out of your car and open my door like a gentleman?"

"What's the bloody point in doing that?" He snickered. "Then I would have got soaked. You're perfectly capable of opening your own door. I may be centuries old, but I don't cling to outdated values."

"Elijah would have done it," I stated with confidence.

"I'm not Elijah."

"I noticed."

"Good." His tone turned serious. "Don't forget it."

He shifted gears and sped faster, as another song faded into the mix that was playing on his stereo.

 _It's real love…_

 _(Don't really know you)_

 _That you don't know about._

The minutes passed in silence as we listened to the music while my mind began to wander to a place I would have much rather avoided. The intoxicating scent of Klaus's cologne had permeated the air in the car, and I kind of had a thing for good looking guys in black leather jackets. To be quite honest, Klaus was always impeccably dressed. Unlike his brother who always fashioned expensive Italian suits, Klaus seemed to be the poster model for men's urban fashion—and that annoyed me because I didn't want to like anything about that man.

"Are you cold?" he asked, breaking the silence between us.

"No, the temperature's fine—thanks."

We were still too far from my house, and then I remembered that I forgot to tell him my address.

"I live on 15—"

"Suncrest Avenue, I know."

I was quiet for a second, baffled as to how he had remembered. But then Klaus chuckled lightly and answered my question for me, as if he had read my mind.

"I stalked your house long enough to memorize your address, sweetheart—not that I stalk the premises anymore… But I apologize if that makes you feel the faintest bit of sadness." He chuckled again.

"God, you are so full of yourself, Klaus—seriously."

As beautiful as this particular song was, the lyrics contradicted how we felt about each other. I didn't believe in "real love" anymore. Not after breaking up with Stefan. And Klaus was certainly not in love with me. In fact, he and I falling in love was just as unlikely as Ellen Degeneres being straight. You can't force someone to change their sexuality, and you can't force people to like each other, much less fall in love.

The windshield wipers kept gliding side to side in swift motion. It was raining so hard, I wondered how Klaus was able to even see, given the horrible driving conditions. But we managed to make it to my driveway in once piece.

After he parked the car, he turned his attention on me.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside for a cup of coffee?"

"I'm not Caroline," I answered in that same arrogant tone he had used with me.

Klaus looked amused as he snickered under his breath. His eyes seemed to glimmer with flirtation as he reached out and brushed a wet lock of my hair out of my face. I froze when I felt his fingertips graze my skin.

"I noticed," he finally said.

"Good. Don't forget it." I smiled smugly and opened the door, feeling relieved to not have to sit so close to him anymore.

"Thanks for the lift!"

As I walked up my driveway, I kept wishing he would leave, but I could still hear the sound of that idle engine as I made my way to the porch. Even as I fished for my keys in my bag, I could still sense his car loitering in my driveway. It wasn't until I opened the door that he finally pulled out in reverse and disappeared down the road.

When I got inside, I pressed my back against the door and took a deep breath. My cheeks felt so hot, like they were burning up. I couldn't understand why. I was grateful that I didn't have to sit in my car for hours until someone would come get me. The drive with Klaus hadn't been so bad. I think a part of me enjoyed our playful banter. Maybe the reason why we publicly voiced our mutual hatred for one another was because we've always been known as enemies: mortal vs. immortal. He had needed me to become the Hybrid that he was, and I had needed him dead. Well, we were both alive still and perhaps it was destiny that had kept us involved in each other's lives somehow.

 _He only helped you out because Caroline told him to, don't be so quick to paint him as the nice guy, Elena. Klaus is bad news and he will always be bad news,_ my conscience warned me loud and clear, and I immediately sobered up to reality as I dragged my feet up the stairs.

~oOo~

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this flashback! Thanks for the reviews! All songs listed can be found on YouTube


	8. Chapter 8

**Music in Chapter:**

Andy Moor feat Betsie Larkin - Love Again (LTN Remix)

* * *

 _Unfaithful_

Chapter Eight

ELENA

Caroline felt like the party hadn't ended at the club. When we got to the lake house, she was determined to have an "after party" since Matt and Jeremy didn't get to come out with us. It was only one in the morning, anyway—and most of us night crawlers liked to stay up late. I couldn't stop my wandering eyes from fixating on Klaus. Not only was I worried that he was going to break up with Caroline, but it physically hurt not to touch him. I had never felt so attracted to someone like I felt toward Klaus. Maybe it was because I was just a magnet for the bad boy type. Dating Stefan or Elijah would have been the sensible choice.

"Step out with me," said Elijah, as he appeared in front of me. He held out his hand and flashed a charismatic smile.

I mimed his expression and let him help me up. A pair of aquatic eyes followed me as I left the living room and stood on the porch with a very handsome Mikaelson brother. There was something eternally charming about Elijah that always warmed my heart every time he looked at me, especially when he smiled. Kindness radiated from those dark pools of mystery, and he really was mysterious to me, but not in a dark way… just intriguing. I could tell he was the sort of man who wouldn't share his life's story to just anyone; only a select few: people that he could trust.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Elijah?" I flirted.

He chuckled and leaned against the wooden railing. "Perhaps. Is it working?"

"You don't need to try hard. You're an Original. Seduction is in your nature."

He seemed amused by my words.

"I wish you'd smile more," I said. "You look so handsome when you do."

"You flatter me."

"I'm just being honest."

His dark gaze penetrated through me. I was worried he was studying me.

"So why did you want to bring me out here?" I asked.

"Because I've been wanting to kiss you all night"—he reached for my hand—"and I thought that if I swept you away and brought you out under the stars…"

"I'd feel more inclined to let you?"

"Precisely." He smiled.

I laughed shyly and turned my head toward the window. What I saw inside was like a knife to my chest. Caroline was getting hot and heavy with Klaus: they were making out. I should have thought nothing of it, but my stupid human nature made me feel nothing but jealousy to the most amplified degree.

I looked at Elijah and closed the space between us as I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly leaned in for a kiss. The craziest thing happened when our lips touched. An electrical current flowed through my body and all I could feel was … ecstasy.

Immediately, I pulled back out of fear to let things go further.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. I…" I was at a loss for words as I walked past him and headed for the docks.

* * *

ELIJAH

It was nearly a thousand years ago that my beloved Tatia died in my arms. For centuries I have been mourning her death in my own way. I have loved and I have lost, yet nothing prepared me for what I experienced as soon as I kissed Elena's lips. I _felt_ her… I felt… Tatia. Is this nothing but madness of the mind that has imposed its delusions on me? Had I hallucinated the vision? She must have felt it, too. That's why she left. She saw what I saw. She must have felt what I felt. I am not certain if Tatia lives within Elena, or if the ghost of her soul is haunting me so relentlessly that my imaginations have taken a strong foothold in my reality. I must investigate this phenomenon. If there is but a mere chance that she exists on this plane… within Elena… I must make contact with her. I will not rest until I know the truth.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the crazy long hiatus, lovelies! If you have any ideas for this fanfic, please feel free to share. I am considering to bring Kol back into the picture. Let me know if you would prefer a Klena, Elejah, or Kolena pairing! I would have made this chapter longer, but I got writers block.


	9. Chapter 9

**Music in chapter:**

Shelter Point - Serenity

* * *

 _Unfaithful_

Chapter Nine

 _Nine months ago_

ELENA

Sometimes I feel so depressed that I'm still single. But I know that I'm doing the right thing. I love Stefan and always will, but getting involved in the vampire world was never something I wanted. Now that my best friend is marrying an Original, that will make me Godmother to her Hybrid baby one day... if that just so happens to be possible?

It was a late Friday evening and I was on my way to the dance studio downtown to watch Caroline's choreographed wedding dance with Klaus. When I parked my car and entered the building, I received a phone call from Caroline as I took the elevator up.

"Hey, Care I just got—"

"Elena, I am _so_ sorry, but I can't make it tonight."

"What?"

"My mom's really sick and I don't want to leave her."

"Have you called Klaus?"

"Please don't hate me, but I sort of set you up. Matt's at the studio, and since Klaus is an expert at the Venetian Waltz, he's going to be teaching you guys how to dance."

"Oh, _hell_ no! Are you insane?"

"Elena, please! You know how much this wedding means to me."

"Of course I do, but why Klaus? I'm sure there are many skilled dance instructors who could teach me and Matt how to Waltz."

"Don't get mad at Klaus. This was totally my idea."

"Yeah, and not one of your brightest!"

"It's just for an hour. Please…"

There really was no point in arguing.

"Does Matt know about this?" I asked.

"Yes, he's going to be there soon, if not already."

I sighed and stepped out of the elevator. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it."

" _Ahhhh,_ I love you! This wedding is going to be _ah-mazing!_ "

"I'll text you later. I'm here now."

"Okay, have fun!"

 _Hah. Right._ As if that was remotely possible around Klaus.

I was expecting to enter an empty dance studio, but there were about eight different couples dancing when I walked in. The space was huge and there was a large disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

"All right, my sexies!" said the flamboyant dance instructor. "Dance practise is over for tonight." He looked in my direction and approached me with a smile. "Are you waiting for Klaus?"

"And Matt," I added.

He smiled genuinely and told me that Klaus would be here shortly. "You have an extremely beautiful figure, my dear. You would make a wonderful ballroom dancer. Those legs! _Ugh,_ I would kill to have my youthful body back."

I laughed. "I'm afraid my skills are only limited to gymnastics and contemporary dance."

"You should sign up for my classes if you are interested in learning Latin dance."

"I've always wanted to learn how to samba."

"Here's my card"—he reached into his pocket—"My name's Javier Velasquez."

"Elena Gilbert," I said, formally introducing myself.

" _Enchanté._ " He kissed my hand.

"I see you've met Javier," Klaus said, appearing by the door.

"Niklaus!"

They greeted each other and had a short conversation before Javier said his farewells and left.

All the dancers had left and I was completely alone in the studio with the one Original I hated the most.

"Where's Matt?" I asked.

"No 'hellos?' " Klaus grinned. "A proper greeting would be nice every now and then, Elena."

I rolled my eyes and stepped toward the floor to ceiling windows. I could see the entire town from this view.

"After all"—he dimmed the lights—"I am to be your dance instructor tonight. I would advise that you stay on my good side, lest I be too harsh on you."

"It's sad that my own best friend had to trick me into coming here because she knows how much I hate your guts."

"Yes, well, don't flatter yourself… we both know I only do these pleasantries on Caroline's behalf."

 _Of course._

I took off my cardigan and stayed as far as I could from Klaus. The studio was very spacious with a high ceiling. Only one side of the wall was fully mirrored.

 _God, Matt where are you?_

Klaus began to rummage through some records in the corner. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that was rolled up at the elbows—looking sharp, per usual.

Matt suddenly appeared by the door and I was so relieved to see him.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

Music began to play from the mounted speakers as Klaus instructed us to take the center of the dancefloor.

* * *

~oOo~

I spent the next hour getting bossed around by an annoying Hybrid who was severely power tripping. I think Matt had more patience than me, because every time Klaus started picking on his footwork, I would lose it and argue with him.

"I'm only trying to help him improve."

"No, you are only trying to improve your asshole personality," I countered.

"Now that is an unjust accusation."

"Elena," Matt said. "It's okay." He regarded Klaus. "Look, I have to get going early. I have a date."

"Finally! We're done!" I was about to walk out when Klaus appeared in front of me.

"You have another twenty minutes left of practise, Elena. I would advise you to allow me to instruct you on your footwork before you go… Unless you have other engagements?"

"I'm tired, Klaus."

"As am I from watching your cringe-worthy waltzing, but I am still here, aren't I?"

He was _not_ going to guilt trip me into staying.

"Hey." Matt frowned. "Don't force her if she doesn't want to stay."

I reassured my friend that it was okay for him to go and that I could handle Klaus. After much convincing, Matt left and I was alone with the Hybrid jerk.

* * *

~oOo~

"Straighten your posture."

"My posture _is_ straight!"

"Stop trying to lead."

"I'm not!"

"You need to trust that I can lead you across the dancefloor."

"I think that's a bit hard to do, considering the fact that you wanted me dead not too long ago!"

Yep, Klaus and I were dancing—well, trying to. He kept pausing to adjust my arm on his shoulder and we'd take a few steps before he'd stop and remind me that I was either messing up the footwork or not trying hard enough to follow his instruction.

"Let's face it," I sighed in frustration. "You and I are like oil and water. We'll never mix. We can't dance together."

He seemed to be studying me as the slightest grin touched his lips.

"I know the solution," he said, walking over to the stereo. "What you need… is something more current, not boring classical music."

He switched records and the music was definitely better. It sounded so sultry and seductive. It made me oddly… uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" I said as he stood in front of me again.

"Give me your hand, listen to the music, and let me guide you."

With much apprehension, I eventually acquiesced and rested my arm around his shoulder as he took my hand and pulled me closer to his body. I breathed out when I felt his chest press against my breasts. He felt so warm.

The sound of a bass drum was softly pounding in the background as a male vocalist began to sing. I was determined to stare at Klaus's wolf tooth necklace instead of his intimidating gaze.

"Chin up, Elena."

"Why?"

"Because you're supposed to look your partner in the eye when you dance with him."

Hesitantly, I slowly met his gaze.

 _My own worst enemy…_

 _So close to … insanity._

My heart was racing and I was completely aware of it. He must have heard it too since he smirked at me.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said.

"Enjoying what exactly, sweetheart?"

"Bossing me around."

"It's in my nature. I exercise control in all things."

"I'm not a 'thing.' "

"Of course not." He dipped me as I gasped, feeling my hair brush against the floor.

"That was _not_ cool." I scowled at him while he held me in that arched position.

"It's part of the dance routine," Klaus said.

"Funny. I don't seem to recall that part when I was dancing with Matt."

"That's because you never managed to get that far into the routine."

He slowly raised me back while I tried not to look so flustered. I decided to close my eyes as he led me across the floor. It felt as if we were gliding.

"You're nervous," he stated.

"I'm not."

"I make you nervous."

"You make me unbelievably pissed off and annoyed. But nervous is not on that list."

I caught him smiling when I opened my eyes.

"Strange," he added. "You seem to be a natural, now. Your friend cannot lead to save his life."

"Don't say that about Matt. Not everyone can dance."

He stayed quiet for a while as we continued to waltz, but then he broke the silence.

"Why can't you let bygones be bygones, Elena?"

I knew where he was getting at.

"You're the most selfish being I know, Klaus, and Caroline is the most unselfish. You're going to hurt her one day and you know it."

"And do you consider yourself a pious saint?"

"Far from it."

"You know nothing about me," he added.

"I know enough."

"In another lifetime… you might have loved me."

"Only in your dreams, Klaus."

My body suddenly jerked forward as I felt him tighten his grip at my back. Our lips were inches away from touching and I felt so dizzy with unexpected sensations that I could hardly register what had happened and why.

"I could conquer you in this lifetime, love, if it so pleased me," he whispered.

My hand was beginning to tremble and he must have felt it as he firmly held it tighter. I could smell the peppermint and whiskey on his breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Amusing myself," he murmured.

 _Oh God, oh God… he's going to kiss me!_

I should have pushed him away. I should have slapped him. But all I could do was close my eyes and …

He suddenly laughed and released me from his hold.

"You really are transparent, sweetheart."

Feeling a bit humiliated, I fumed and slapped him across the face.

"The next time you try that on me, you'll have Caroline to answer to."

I heard his glib laughter in the background as I stormed out of the dance studio.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and feedback, guys! I've decided to keep Klena as the main focus because let's face it… their chemistry is hot!


	10. Just a heads up

Hey everyone,

Sorry this isn't a chapter upload, I just wanted to inform all BonKai fans that if you would like to read a fanfic that revolves entirely around Bonnie and Kai instead of Klaus and Elena, then please check out my latest story: _Forbidden._

I've basically extracted sections that I wrote in here about them and transferred it into a new story that will be about them. I plan to continue their plot in _Forbidden,_ instead of this fanfic.

Thank you to the reader who left me a review and suggested I do this :)

As for everyone else who follows and reviews my work, thank you so much. I truly appreciate the feedback and I will still be continuing Klena's story and this complicated love triangle.

Cheers!

-M

xx


	11. Chapter 11

_Music in chapter:_ Kisnou  & Blure- Falling Deeper

* * *

 ** _Dedicated to_ : tammykay715**

* * *

ELENA

It felt good to be back in Mystic Falls… mostly because I was away from Klaus. I just couldn't trust myself around him, nor could I trust him around me. I wished I could erase that week I spent at the lake house, but I couldn't. I felt like the most horrible person in the world because I slept with my best friend's fiancé and she still had no idea. I was so afraid to tell Caroline. She'd never want to speak to me again. Aside from my guilt and self-loathing, I felt at ease knowing I wouldn't have to be around the one person I loved to hate and hated to love. I had betrayed myself in more ways than one. Writing in my diary about all the sordid details wasn't going to help one bit.

Bonnie left the country a few days ago. Her sudden trip to Europe seemed so abrupt… I felt like she was hiding something, but she'd insisted that she had to go to her cousin's funeral.

I turned off the tap and stared at myself in the mirror, surrendering to the chaos in my mind. Klaus's voice suddenly echoed in my ears:

 _We're not all that different, you and I… We both possess the ability to break the people we love… We self-sabotage…_

He was right. As much as I hated to admit it. I was destructive to myself and everyone around me. All my friends and family just loved me way too much to admit my biggest flaws.

 _I'm not Katherine…._

 _Maybe I should turn you and find out…_

I wiped a fallen tear and tried to forget about that bitter conversation I'd had with Klaus.

As I flicked off the light, I opened the bathroom door and nearly had a heart attack.

"… You've been avoiding me, Elena."

He stood up and sauntered toward me. I was vulnerable, helpless prey in his presence.

"You shouldn't be here," I said to him, feeling my guards go up.

"I'm exactly where I need to be." He reached for my face, but I immediately stepped back before his fingers caressed my cheek.

"I want you to leave, Klaus."

"Or else?" He simpered. "What are you going to do, Elena? Cry wolf?" His grin was as sinister as his dark disposition, but incredibly seductive by nature.

"Don't you get it? Everything that happened between us was a mistake! A big fat fucking mistake!"

His twisted smile never disappeared as he folded his arms in his chest and said, "I love it when you curse, love. It's sexy."

I grew angry and told him that I wasn't trying to be sexy, though I guess it didn't help that I was only wearing black panties and a crop top with no bra on. It was late and I'd been planning on going to sleep.

"I'm calling off the wedding," he said. "I came here because I—"

"You can't call off the wedding!" I cut him off before he could finish. "Caroline is going to be devastated! We've already been through this!"

Klaus seemed to keep his composure as he edged closer to me. My heart began to race and a swirling heat began to spread between my thighs. This was dangerous: him being so close to me.

"Stop," I said, backing into a wall.

"Stop what?" He smirked.

"Stop where you are."

But he ignored my request and closed what little space remained between us and rested his palms above my head. I was trapped and felt so paralyzed to resist, as his lips came closer to mine.

 _No… please, no…_

My prayers were miraculously answered when he paused and looked straight into my eyes.

"Do you remember that night at the dance studio?" Klaus asked.

I gave no response, but I guess I didn't need to. He was expertly skilled at reading me.

"I should've kissed you then," he said. "Just like this…"

My conscience was suffering unfathomable guilt, and yet… when I felt his lips press against mine, all I could feel was raw, carnal desire. His kiss was hot; his kiss was passionate and tempered all at once. I felt chills go down my body in rippling waves. I needed this. I needed him all over me… touching me, kissing me, caressing me…

Devoid of all awareness, my arms took a will of their own as they snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to my body. I gasped when he lifted my thighs and pressed himself against me. My back was flush against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist while we kissed with unrelenting desire. I was caught in his inferno yet again, dragged into Hell with the Hybrid… no hope for salvation. But I couldn't stop myself from sinning. Our sinful desires tasted sweet as we satiated our appetite for each other. I wanted him to take me right there in my bedroom. I wanted to be wild and reckless. Being around Klaus always made me want to abandon all self-control. Somehow he always tapped into the darkest part of my personality; he wanted to love it in all its shameful glory.

Maybe that's who I was at my core: a selfish, lust driven, immoral bitch… just like… Katherine.

I moaned when he sank his fangs into my neck and fed on my blood. There was liberation in my submission… surrendering my life force to him. He had complete control in that moment. My life was in his hands, and in the most twisted way… it got me off. I closed my eyes and felt my blood trickle down my neck… down my shoulder… arm…. fingers…

 _Drip, drip, drip…_

I imagined a pool of blood expanding on my hardwood floor as he continued to drink from me, as if he were a man that had reached a desert oasis, on his last breaths of life before he'd drink the cool waters and replenish his mortality.

My eyes fluttered open as I released a breath when he stopped and licked my wounded flesh. I was aroused beyond comprehension, and so was he—I could feel it against me. Something inside me was desperately trying to get out; something dark and destructive; something I needed to keep locked away forever and ever.

" _Klaus,_ " I softly moaned.

Gleaming gold eyes penetrated through me, making my stomach twist in a thousand knots. The spider veins around his cheekbones were so dark. I should've been frightened by the monster before me, but I wasn't. His ferocious aggression and untamed instincts tempted me in ways I was ashamed to admit.

"I want you, Elena," he whispered with such urgency as his eyes remained black and golden.

I watched my blood drip from the corner of his mouth, then regarded him again. Those spider veins continued to vanish and appear, indicating that he was trying to control the beast within.

"You've made me hate myself, Klaus," I confessed, caressing his face.

"Welcome to my world, love."

He kissed me deeply as I enjoyed every second of it. I was prepared to fully submit myself and let him have his way with me, until he told me something that made me snap out of my sexual fantasies.

"Come to New Orleans with me," he whispered in my ear.

"I can't," I said as he kissed my neck.

"Why not?"

"My life is here. I can't just leave everything and everyone and come away with you."

"There's nothing for you here, Elena." He fixed his heated gaze on me. Gone were the spider veins and golden eyes. I was staring at his humanity again. "How much longer must we do this dance around each other? Is it that difficult for you to accept that I have feelings for you?"

"There was a time when I thought I was better than you. Now that I've sunk so low to your level… I hate myself."

"Is that how you perceive me?" His face crumbled to a frown. "A spineless bastard with no morals?" He set me down and took a step back.

"You're a murderer and an adulterer," I said, feeling the sting of my hurtful accusations. "How could I ever give my heart to a man who has no moral compass? Let's face it, Klaus. You can't love anybody. You're just selfish. You love to possess people. Caroline is just another one of your collection of conquests. I may have given you my body, but you'll _never_ have my heart."

He looked as if I had killed whatever spirit that remained inside him.

"And you're right about one thing," I added. "I _am_ just like you. I'm selfish. I take what I want when I want. I kissed Elijah one night at the lake house, and I liked it. As a matter of fact, I might do it again, 'if I should feel so inclined.' "

"You've said quite enough!" Klaus erupted in anger. "Mission accomplished, Elena. You've managed to push me away so far… Never again…" he seemed to fumble for the right words. "Never again."

I instantly felt such anguish, as if I had stabbed myself in the chest over and over. As soon as I blinked, he was gone. A cool draft blew past my window curtains, while I stood alone in a pool of my own blood, and a blood stained wall. I clasped my hand over my mouth and tried to silence my sobs. He was gone for good. This was what I had wanted, and now I had to live with every horrible thing I had said to him. I shouldn't have cared… but I did.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late upload guys. I've had a hectic school schedule! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter post, lovelies. I've been busy with uni and had writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm taking a bit of a different direction to add some drama and obstacles in klena's relationship.

* * *

Music in Chapter:

SEVDALIZA – Amandine Insensible

A.B- Marijuana

* * *

 _She fails him every time…_

A small tea light candle flickered on a table Klaus was seated at. The smoke hazed bar was dimly lit, filled with an intimate crowd of people who appreciated soul music. The Hybrid was alone, as he sipped back a scotch on rocks and watched the seductive songstress perform on stage. A sad piano melody echoed all around the room as a rhythmic drum beat accompanied in the background. Nearly four weeks had passed since he last saw Elena's face, and Klaus was no longer in Mystic Falls. Making the brash decision of moving to New Orleans had been the best option to avoid running into the doppelganger, so he had no regrets. But breaking up with Caroline had been difficult; she was utterly heartbroken.

" _I wish I could cry…_ " sang the brunette as she cast her eyes on the handsome man who was sitting across from her in the darkness.

Klaus noticed her gaze and gave her a subtle smirk before he finished his drink. He was about to order another when Marcelle finally arrived, and he wasn't alone.

"I'm so sorry for running late," he said. "Got held up in traffic."

Klaus immediately stood up when he noticed the beautiful caramel haired girl next to Marcelle. "This must be Davina." He charmingly smiled.

"Yes," Marcelle replied. "Davina Claire is the most powerful harvest witch of the French quarter."

He felt a tightening ache in his chest when he noticed the way she blushed after he kissed her hand.

 _Elena always blushed around me,_ he thought, trying his best to force her out of his head.

"Please," Klaus said. "Sit down." He pulled out a chair for Davina and summoned a waiter.

The three of them began to talk as Marcelle got Klaus up to speed on how he had been governing the city in place of him. Now that Klaus had returned, Marcelle was more than willing to step down from the throne and allow the rightful king to take his seat. They were family, after all, and Marcelle had great respect for Klaus.

"… So as you can see," Marcelle paused. "That's why we need Davina's help."

Klaus cast his eyes on the young witch and stole a moment to appreciate her soft, feminine features. She truly was beautiful in an innocent way.

"I've been keeping her in the attic above Father Kieran O' Connell's church for her own protection."

"Surely you could have found a better place for her, Marcelle."

"It's the only place the witches can't find her."

Davina finally decided to speak. "Marcelle does everything he can to make sure I'm comfortable." She smiled appreciatively at her friend and regarded Klaus. His gaze was intimidating to her.

"Tell me," said Klaus. "How old are you, Davina Claire?"

"I just turned sixteen."

"A beautiful young flower shouldn't be wasting away in a musty old attic." He regarded Marcelle. "You should move her into the mansion."

"It's not safe for her, Klaus—not until we stop the witches from going through with the ritual."

The Hybrid carefully studied Davina's face. Her green eyes looked so haunted by pain and abandonment. He was about to ask Marcelle a question when his phone rang.

"I need to take this," said Marcelle, standing up. "I'll be right back."

Klaus ordered another glass of wine for himself and offered a glass to Davina, which she politely declined.

"I'm too young to drink," she shyly murmured.

"Ah. Of course." He chuckled. "Forgive me, I've been breaking the rules for the past nine hundred years…"

She tried to suppress her smile but failed.

"You're too young to carry the burden of having as much power as you do," he added.

Davina frowned. "I want to help Marcelle and my people. I want to stop all this violence. Though, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want a normal life. I won't even get to go to prom this year."

Klaus was quiet for a moment as he continued to gaze at her. "That's a shame, sweetheart"—he sipped his champagne—"Truly."

"Marcelle's told me a lot about you."

"Has he now?" he asked, looking intrigued. "What sort of awful tales has he shared with you? Tell me the good, bad, and the ugly, and I'll tell you how accurate the story is."

Davina giggled. "He admires you so much. He's never said anything bad about you."

"He should have. I'm a terrible monster."

"We all have monsters we battle inside."

"My monsters don't like to stay inside, love." Klaus smirked wickedly as dark spider veins spread around his eyes.

Davina's heart was suddenly racing; he could hear it.

"Are you trying to frighten me?" she asked.

"Is it working?"

Davina was about to answer him when Marcelle returned to the table.

"Sorry about that," he said. "But I have to get going."

"So soon?" said Klaus.

"There's been an incident involving one of my vampires."

"Anything I can do to help?" Klaus stood up.

"I can handle it. Thanks, though. Would you mind taking Davina home?"

"Not at all. She's in good hands." He glanced at her and flashed a smile.

"I'll meet you back at the mansion later."

"Marcelle," Davina called out. "Please be careful." She hugged her friend before he left the lounge.

* * *

~oOo~

The city was vibrant during the night life. It seemed like forever since Davina got to walk downtown and enjoy the musical atmosphere that permeated through New Orleans. Klaus had decided to show her a good time before escorting her back to the safety of her attic.

"I love soft jazz music," Davina said, twirling around on the street. Her white skirt floated around her in a swift motion before she stopped and looked at Klaus. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano," he replied, catching up to her.

"I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano. Maybe you can teach me someday?"

"It would be my pleasure."

She smiled and felt so happy to be out in the open air. They passed a street merchant who was selling red roses. The old woman stopped Klaus and asked him if he would like to buy his lady love a rose.

"Oh—he's not my—"

"I'd love to." Klaus gave the woman a fifty dollar bill and told her to keep the change before he handed Davina the rose.

She blushed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." He grinned. "Fortunately for you, tonight just happens to be one of those rare moments where I've managed to keep my monster in check."

Davina was completely charmed as she walked beside him. Every now and then she smelled the rose, intoxicated by its fragrant scent.

As they approached a fountain, they noticed a crowd of people that had circled around some musicians who were performing. A mocha skinned man with a black fedora grabbed his microphone stand and began to sing.

 _I'm drifting on a memory…_

 _Wishing you were here with me…_

Davina wandered away from the path they were walking on and gravitated towards the music. Some people were slow dancing to the hypnotic melodies, while others listened to the musical magic that had mesmerized the crowd.

Klaus finally appeared next to Davina. "I've seen so many live performances in my lifetime," he said.

"They're amazing!" She beamed. "This song is so romantic."

"Have you ever danced with anyone?" he asked.

"Never."

He suddenly stepped in front of her and held out his hand. "Would you do me the honor?"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm a skilled dancer, trust me."

"I trust you, I just…" She blushed. "Well, I've never danced and—"

Klaus took her hand before she could finish her sentence and led her to a clearing. Davina's body began to heat up as soon as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. They started dancing in that slow, side-step movement while the music accompanied their rhythm. Everything just felt so perfect to Davina. Somewhere in the middle of the song, she rested her head on the Hybrid's chest and closed her eyes.

 _I never want this night to end,_ she thought, allowing herself to acknowledge the fact that she was developing a very serious crush on the Original. Unlike Klaus who was usually very cynical about life, she was a hopeless optimist. She'd never had her heart broken because she had never been in love.

Klaus was all too familiar with heartbreak and the complexities of human emotion. Even while he danced under the stars with the ravishing Davina Claire, Elena was all he could think about. He was missing her; he had passionately loved her. But he knew they were over, and he no choice but to move on.

When the song finally ended, so had the magic. As much as Davina wanted to stay longer, she knew they had to head back.

* * *

~oOo~

The walk back to the church hadn't taken too long. Klaus had escorted the young Harvest witch all the way upstairs to her hidden room in the attic, just as he'd promised Marcelle.

"So, this is where you've been living the past six months?" he asked.

Davina whispered an incantation as all the candles in the room lit up, creating a dim romantic glow in the space.

"It's not so bad," she said, hovering by the window. "You can come in."

Klaus stepped inside and looked around. The first thing he noticed were her drawings; they were exquisite.

"Thank you for tonight," said Davina, fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm not sure how I feel about leaving you all alone up here."

"I'm safe. You don't have to worry."

Though a part of her liked that he _did_ worry.

"I'll give you my number," Klaus said. "Do not hesitate to call when and if you need me."

Davina giggled.

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head, laughing.

Klaus looked more confused than ever.

"I don't have a phone. It's safer that way, but in any case I don't need a phone to contact you. All I have to do is channel your thoughts… like this…" She closed her eyes, and suddenly Klaus was able to hear her in his mind.

 _Can you hear me?_

"Yes," he said out loud.

 _Great._

"How are you able to do that?"

"I have powers, remember?" She giggled some more.

"Extraordinary powers."

A short moment of silence seemed to pass between them before Klaus suggested that he should go.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Davina asked with a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

He paused at the doorway and smiled at her. "Perhaps. Thank you for the lovely evening, Davina Claire. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She watched him leave, and as soon as he was gone she threw her weight down on her bed and released a long sigh.

 _So handsome,_ she thought to herself. _He's irresistibly handsome._


	13. Chapter 13

Music In chapter:

Rashid Ajami ft. JAW- Night Prayer

* * *

ELENA

I was dancing under strobe lights on a Friday night, and all I could feel was the rhythm of the music vibrating through my chest. Dancing always helped me clear my head… but that night I just couldn't erase everything. All I could think about was _him…_ his touch… his lips brushing down my stomach... the sound of our labored breaths… his fangs… I couldn't get Klaus out of my head. Even as I lost myself among the crowd of moving bodies, all I could think about was my best friend's _ex_ fiancé.

I'd been such a horrible friend to Caroline. Here I was, dancing right across from her, consumed by my own heartbreak when I should have been supporting her through her breakup. I guess Klaus had pitied me enough to have kept our affair a secret from Caroline. I was thankful for that.

"I'm going to get some drinks!" Bonnie shouted loud enough for us to hear.

"I need more liquor, too!" Caroline said, following behind her.

I continued dancing on my own and closed my eyes, allowing the lyrics to penetrate right through my soul.

For weeks I'd cried so much, I was convinced I couldn't cry anymore. But I felt it—right then… Something shivered inside me, and then came that awful lump at the back of my throat. I missed him so much. I felt like I was living without a heart in my chest. It was my own damn fault; I was responsible for ripping it out.

 _Does he even think about me?_ I wondered.

Ever since that night when he disappeared from my room, I never heard from him again. No phone calls, no texts, no visits—nothing. Elijah was the only one who gave me a proper goodbye before he told me that he was moving to New Orleans with his family. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to go with him, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted a clean break from Klaus, after all. I got exactly what I was asking for all these months… but it didn't take my emptiness away.

There was so much love and hate between us—so much passion. Every day I had to convince myself that I did the right thing by ending whatever it was that we had. We were toxic for each other. I was in dire need of redemption for what I had done behind Caroline's back. I could only imagine what I would've been like if I were a vampire… no conscience at all. I already felt like I didn't have one. If my moral compass wasn't so fucked up I never would have slept with my best friend's man… but I did... over and over again like a shameless slut. And the worst part of it was that I missed it: the sex between me and Klaus.

~oOo~

We sat on a half-moon sofa in a private lounge at the club, swigging back one shot after another.

"Well," said Care, "if I'm gonna get absolutely shit-faced, I'm glad it's with you girls!" She threw back her tequila shot and burst out laughing before her tears of joy turned into tears of sadness.

Bonnie immediately wrapped her arm around her and tried to comfort her. "Forget about that asshole!" she said. "He's dead to you—to all of us. Isn't that right, Elena?"

I nodded and finished my drink.

"I just miss him so much!" Caroline cried. "We were supposed to get married! I was supposed to have my happily ever after! You guys don't understand how much I loved him… how much I _still_ love him."

I did understand. I truly empathized. But there was no way I could admit any of that. I had to mourn my own heartbreak in silence.

"Knowing Klaus, he's probably screwing some other chick by now!" Caroline raged. "Maybe he left me for someone else."

"He told you there was no one else, though," Bonnie said.

"I just feel so used and stupid!"

I felt so ashamed and sick to my stomach. "I'm sorry, girls"—I stood up—"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Do you need me to come with you and hold your hair back?" Caroline offered.

"No-no! I'll be right back!"

I managed to scramble into the bathroom and immediately turned on the tap to breathe out my anxiety. My mascara streaked my foundation when I faced the mirror and let my tears roll down my cheeks.

 _You deserve this, Elena. This is your karma,_ my subconscious scornfully whispered. 

I immediately wiped my tears away and collected myself before I left the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're quiet this evening, Niklaus."

He turned away from the night sky and faced his brother. "Is there something you want, Elijah?"

"Rebekah's worried about you. She said you've been withdrawing a lot as of late."

"So you thought you'd just encroach upon my privacy and pick my brain, is that it?"

Elijah's expression seemed impassive as he stepped closer to his brother. "The termination of any relationship is difficult to endure," he said.

"Are you suggesting that I've been pining for Caroline all these weeks?" Klaus snickered under his breath. "Please, spare me the psychobabble about break-ups. I'm fine. I'm the one who ended things with her, remember?" He took a sip of his drink and hung his elbows over the balcony again.

Elijah was now next to him, gazing out at the city in momentary silence. "You are a vampire, Niklaus."

" _Hybrid_ vampire."

"We feel emotions at a greater magnitude."

"Tell me, Elijah, did our sister send you up here to lecture me on love and loss? Or have I simply become your little 'pet project' once again to make yourself feel better?"

The Original sighed and looked at Klaus. "We're only concerned about you. You rarely leave your room. Marcelle is worried, too."

"Marcelle is doing a fine job running this city. He doesn't seem to need any of our assistance. To be quite frank, brother… I have no bloody clue what the hell I'm doing here."

"The Harvest witch needs our help."

"Ah, yes"—Klaus finished his drink—"Davina Claire."

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you've sunk into a deep depression. Just say the word and I'll bring Caroline here. You can sort things out. It's not too late."

"No!" Klaus shouted. He'd unintentionally lost his temper, but that usually happened whenever he had too much to drink. "I called off the wedding for a reason," he expressed. "I suggest you desist in meddling in my personal life if you know what's good for you!"

Elijah regarded him for the longest time. He was worried about his younger brother. Klaus had a tendency to go off the rails whenever he experienced heartbreak.

"You never really explained why you ended your relationship with Caroline."

"I got bored." Klaus grinned.

"That is a lie."

"I realized that I wasn't worthy of being loved. Is that what you prefer to hear? The truth?"

Elijah scowled at him. "I wish you could understand how difficult it is for me to watch you sabotage your happiness century after century."

"I could always solve that problem and dagger you so that you wouldn't have to suffer, dear brother."

"You know, Niklaus, the moment you start trusting in the love of others, the happier you will be."

 _Like the way I trusted in Elena,_ Klaus thought, feeling nothing but bitterness in his soul.

Elijah had more to say. However, he knew that his brother was not in the mood for a long chat. "I'll be in my study if you need me," he said.

Klaus kept his eyes on the harbor in the distance and waited until Elijah left before he re-entered his room and resumed his painting


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: just a reminder, Hailey does not exist in this fanfic, so Klaus is not a father.

CHVRN - Never Know

The Weeknd - Twenty Eight (Chopped Not Slopped by Slim K)

* * *

 _Six months later_

KLAUS

 _For nearly a thousand years, my dreams have been plagued by the horrors of my transgressions… but nothing has ever compared to the agony of being ripped away from my dreams, only to realize the agony of my emptiness—the giant crater in my chest left by Elena Gilbert herself._

 _Leaving Mystic Falls was supposed to have freed me from never ending torture. It followed me all the way to New Orleans and has not left since. I still feel her… the touch of her lips against mine have left a permanent imprint on my soul. There have been many nights when I have had to resist the impulse to get in my car and gun it to Mystic Falls, full throttle. My only distractions have been dealing with the witches of the French quarter and Davina Claire._

 _I convinced Marcelle last month to move her out of that rundown attic. It simply was not fit for anyone to reside in. Davina is living under my roof now—well, the Mikaelson roof I should say, since my siblings live here, too. I think she's quite fond of me. Rebekah keeps saying that she's developed a silly little teenage crush on me, though I doubt it. I am much older than her and surely she would find someone more age appropriate._

 _Regardless, I am looking out for her and keeping her under my protection. Tonight I am hosting a winter ball and have invited several witch covens and wolf packs in hopes of establishing a peace treaty. Through a unanimous vote, my siblings and I have decided to keep Davina away from the festivities for her own protection. Though, she is fairly upset about it. I can't take any risks with her life. Something evil is headed this way, and the harvest witch is my wild card._

Klaus was about to finish his writing when someone entered his study.

"Klaus?"

He looked up and smiled as he closed his leather bound journal. "Davina."

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"Not at all," he lied. "Come in."

She timidly sauntered toward the Hybrid and nervously brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear when he stood up. Being around Klaus always made her nervous—not because she feared him, but because she was attracted to him.

"Is there something you wanted to speak to me about?" he asked.

"When is Marcelle picking me up tonight?"

"Around six."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind about letting me go to the party tonight?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. Keeping you hidden from the other witches is for your own safety."

"But I'm the most powerful witch of New Orleans…"

"Your powers are unpredictable."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not in control of your powers, Davina… they're in control of _you_."

"That's not true, Klaus. What happened last week was an accident."

He shook his head. "We can't take any chances."

"I'm so sick of everyone trying to protect me when I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself!" She was about to leave when Klaus caught her arm in time.

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me? You know that I am always on your side. Need I remind you who it was that convinced Marcelle to move you out of that attic?"

Tears misted her eyes as she stared at Klaus. "I just wish you had more faith in me"—a tear rolled down her cheek—"that's all."

A pang of guilt washed over the Hybrid as he watched the young harvest witch leave his study. He knew that her feelings were hurt by what he'd said. But Klaus was used to being the bad guy if it meant it was for the better good of the person he care for.

Davina brushed passed Elijah down the hall and avoided talking to him when he called out to her.

Shortly after, the Original entered his brother's study and asked him why Davina was so upset.

"She wants to attend tonight's ball," Klaus said.

"That cannot happen." Elijah frowned. "It would be extremely foolish on our part."

"I tried to explain that to her."

"She is young, Niklaus. She won't hold a grudge against you for this. Davina knows that we only have her best interest at heart."

Klaus paused at the window and looked out at the city. The sun was setting, and soon he would have to suit up and head downstairs to greet the guests.

~oOo~

Music was echoing inside the Mikaelson mansion as the party guests arrived in pairs and entered a set of double doors that led to a decorated banquet hall. The DJ faded the current track to something the Weeknd. It was slow and seductive, as a handful of couples gathered on the dancefloor. Everything was winter themed and beautiful. Many of the guests were impressed by the ice sculptures, falling snow, and acrobatic gymnasts that danced on blue silk from the ceiling.

Rebekah and Marcelle were socializing with some witches, while Elijah greeted a pack leader.

Klaus hung back by the bar and drank a glass of scotch when he was suddenly captivated by a beautiful woman who walked through the doors. His heart immediately dropped.

She was dressed in a strapless sparkling white gown… a vision of beauty, Klaus thought as he abandoned his barstool.

~oOo~

Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she tried to keep herself from melting into a puddle as her phantom lover approached her from a distance.

 _It's too late to turn around now…_

Everything came rushing back to them, as memories of their turbulent relationship appeared before their eyes in flashes until he finally closed the distance between them.

 _Now you know… where I sleep_

"Klaus…"

But before Elena could breathe another word, he took her face into his hands and kissed her. His kiss was urgently sensual, scorching her from the inside with his unrelenting passion. A crystal tear rolled down her cheek as she surrendered to the powerful wave of emotion that washed over her. No words were necessary in that moment. He was drinking her soul and she was resurrecting something that had died inside of him since their separation. Elena felt so faint when he finally withdrew and stared so intensely into her mahogany eyes.

"You're really here," Klaus whispered, brushing away her tears with a gentle thumb. "I thought I had imagined you."

Elena placed her hand on his and caressed his palm with her cheek. Time seemed to have stood still as she looked at him, unable to look away from his compelling haze.

"Tell me you're real," Klaus said.

A wistful smile touched her sensuous lips. "I'm real." Elena couldn't stop her tears from hazing her vision. There was so much she needed to get off her chest. "I know you weren't expecting me to—"

He pressed his index against her lips. "You don't have to explain. You don't have to say a damned thing to me, Elena"—he cupped her face—"just don't deprive me of your lips." He edged closer. "Not anymore."

She closed her eyes just as their mouths collided. His kiss made her shiver inside as he slipped his expert tongue inside. She wanted to freeze this moment forever. She felt as if she belonged to him.

The Mikaelson siblings noticed their brother locking lips with Elena. Rebekah was more surprised than Elijah. Up above on the balcony, stood a beautiful young Harvest witch who was watching the man she was in love with kissing another woman. Davina was so filled with jealousy that all she could do was cry. She felt as if Klaus had reached inside her chest and ripped out her heart. Unable to spectate the heartbreaking scene any longer, she tore herself away from the railing and ran down a long corridor in tears.

~oOo~

ELENA

I never thought it was possible to fall in love with the same person all over again. But right there, under the falling snow, all I could feel was the vibration of his soul caressing my wounded heart. With my head on his shoulder, I danced in his arms and allowed myself to feel everything I had resisted for over a year. He was the most powerful immortal… I was merely a human… yet he was unquestionably in love with me. I could see it every time I stared into his eyes. I needed him. I wanted him. I had come to New Orleans with a clear purpose. Our separation had been so unbearable. I often wondered if he suffered as much as I did.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus everyone. I've been going through some difficult life changes and was in a deep depression for a while, so it affected my creativity. I'm doing much better now, so hopefully I can keep up with my fanfics again. As much as we love our intoxicating dose of "Klena," I've decided to throw another obstacle in their relationship because... why not? It keeps things interesting :P As we've seen on the show, Elijah has a dark side to him... a side that's been tamely portrayed on the show, but I'd like to explore it in this fanfic. I'd like to reveal my version of the monster behind the man. So be prepared for a complex love triangle. Enjoy!

* * *

She was blinded by envy. Scorching hot envy. Jealousy had slithered into her veins like a venomous snake, filling her heart with poison. What Davina was about to do was against everything she'd been taught by her elders. She sat inside a salt drawn circle and began to chant an incantation in Latin. Tears streaked down her face, quickly replaced by crimson blood as the furniture in the room started to tremble. The lights in her bedroom flickered on and off and the salt that she'd poured around herself was beginning to blow away. An invisible force had trespassed into the realm of the living and she was determined to bind it forever to herself.

With every passing second, her strength escaped her. She held on to remaining reserves of energy and completed the spell.

 _Inhale… exhale…_

The temperature in Davina's bedroom had drastically dropped. She could see her own breath, which meant that _she_ was here. She'd done it. She'd successfully completed a spell that had never been practiced by any other witches in the French Quarter. Davina had tapped into magic that was so dark, it was forbidden. But she didn't care. All she wanted was him, and if this was the only way to make him love her… then she was more than happy to sell her soul.

~oOo~

The Mikaelson manor was dead silent. All the guests had long departed, leaving a deserted banquet hall to be cleaned by staff the following morning. A sleeping Hybrid lay in a king-sized bed alongside a brown-haired beauty. Their passionate lovemaking had exhausted them both of their strength. With one arm draped possessively around Elena's waist, Klaus did not stir when she suddenly sat up, breathing hard, _terrified_.

Lost and disoriented, she faced her lover in the darkness and found no trace of comprehension as to how she ended up in his bed chamber. Panic filled her blood stream. She threw her legs over the bed and reached for the silk robe resting on an armchair.

Afflicted with sudden vertigo, she staggered toward the wall.

 _These legs are not mine,_ she fearfully thought. _Where am I? What is this place?_

As she reached for the door, she paused when she noticed her full reflection in the mirror across from her.

 _No… how…_

Slender fingers raked her face and hair, as if the features were completely alien to her. She stood in shock and horror, in disbelief of her physical existence.

Klaus remained fast asleep. She looked back at him, tears pricking her eyes.

 _He will never forgive me for this betrayal._

She had to leave. She had to run far, far away from him. The punishment would have been too severe if she stayed... if he found her. As much as she loved him, she feared him more. She wasn't sure where she would escape to, nor was she confident in her survival; all she knew was that if she stayed under that roof, she would be at risk… at risk of running into her captor. The Mikaleson's always stayed together… _always and forever._ She had to flee.

Her silken robe trailed behind her as she ran through a labyrinth; through long corridors and unmarked doors, until she reached an iron staircase. Freedom was close, or so she thought.

Down, down, down she went, padding her way around a corner with naked feet, expecting to reach her window of freedom… but her fragile body collided into solid muscle instead.

Terror in its rawest form claimed her mind and consumed it to the core. It was him—yet it wasn't at the same time. She recognized his face: his handsome features… but his clothing… his hair… his scent… all foreign to her.

"Elena, are you all right?"

She was a delicious little lamb; innocent prey that had been inevitably caught by a merciless predator.

"Elena," he softly spoke again, confused by her reaction.

His compassionate gaze had not betrayed the sinister monster that lurked within, she thought. She wanted to run. She wanted to run right past him and never look back. But something was beginning to crack her armored consciousness.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "Why are you afraid of me?"

She took a step back and held out her arm, resisting, fighting an internal enemy that had no face. Her knees were giving out, ready for inevitable surrender. Ready to collapse at his feet. She fought. She fought with all her might to kill off the person he had groomed her to be… but it was no use. Tears misted her vision as she fell to the floor and bowed her head: a lowly peasant bowing before royalty.

"Please…" Her voice cracked. "Forgive me." Through silent sobs of anguish and shame, she found the courage to look up at him, expecting a slap.

His expression had not changed. Dark pools of warmth filled an empty cavern in her heart, and she feared it. She knew she was not worthy of such emotion, as he'd told her many times before; She did not deserve his compassion. She did not deserve love.

Another crystal tear spilled down her cheek. "Please…"

The realization settled into his mind as he slowly crouched, eye level with her. Her voice still belonged to Elena, but the accent… the accent was different. Elijah cupped her face and stared right through her.

 _How is it possible?_ He thought. _It can't be…_

"… Tatia."

"Master."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just letting you all know that I'm obviously changing Tatia's story arc and development. As the chapters progress you'll understand more about the depth of psychological damage that was done to her.

* * *

His heart constricted in his chest as he stared into Elena's rich brown eyes. How was it possible to see his beloved through the eyes of the woman who was promised to his brother? She looked so broken and vulnerable, so utterly at his mercy… convinced that he was still the same monster she'd known centuries ago. But he wasn't. Elijah had locked that part of him away after he'd lost Tatia, never to open that door again. He was a changed man, though she couldn't possibly have known that.

"How…" he fumbled to find the right words. The shock of this sudden revelation had possessed the moment entirely.

"Please don't punish me!" Tatia cried out. "Please, Master! Not the dungeon… please!" Tears filled her eyes and spilled to the floor as he held her face and felt his heart shatter to pieces. She was terrified, trembling in his embrace as he pulled her to his chest. She continued to beg for mercy to a man who had no desire to inflict the same pain he'd once inflicted on her—so remorselessly, sadistically.

"Niklaus… he took me! I never invited his affections! I... I d-don't understand how I… his b-bed…" She shook her head and sobbed even harder. "I disobeyed you, Master. It doesn't matter how I found myself in his bed. I deserve to be punished. I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve it…" She ripped herself away from Elijah's arms and rocked back and forth.

He had damaged her. The evidence of everything he'd done to her fragile mind was right in front of him, mocking him. Elijah had no choice but to confront a phantom he'd thought he killed and buried; it had returned to haunt him. Perhaps this was his punishment, he thought. After all these years, the guilt had not been enough. Fate required another price for atonement: to return the woman he'd sadistically loved, broken beyond repair.

How could he possibly reach her mind now and undo all that damage? The Original pushed back his tears and reached for her hand. She recoiled from him as if he had an infectious disease.

"Master, what are you doing? I disobeyed you! I don't deserve your kindness!"

She pushed herself backwards until her back hit a wall, in which she continued her ritualistic rocking.

A broken beauty, Elijah thought to himself. Seeing her like this was like a dagger to his heart. Then again… what if it was merely dark sorcery at work? He knew he wasn't going to get any rational answers from Tatia in that moment. He had to wake his brother.

Elijah was fully aware of his long list of enemies, but he never thought someone would target him like this. He never thought anyone was capable of resurrecting his beloved. There were two victims in this situation: Elena and Tatia.

"Tatia," he breathed her name as softly as a lullaby, but she was unresponsive to his warmth.

As he approached closer, footsteps came down the stairs, demanding the Original's attention.

Freya and Klaus reached the bottom of the stairwell in concern and confusion.

"What's happened?" Klaus immediately gravitated to the woman he loved, pained by the sight of seeing her crying and rocking herself to oblivion.

"Niklaus—" Elijah said, immediately cutting himself off when he realized that he'd been too late.

Tatia had become even more hysterical as soon as Klaus crouched to the floor and touched her shoulders.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me! Never! _Never_!" she screamed in that same accented vernacular.

Horror washed over Klaus's face as he rose to his feet and met his brother's sympathetic eyes.

"Why is she talking like this? I demand to know what's going on!"

Freya looked at her brother and waited for an explanation.

"It _looks_ like Elena… _walks_ like Elena… but it's _not_ Elena." He paused and switched his gaze back to the shadow of his former lover. "Tatia… somehow… she's managed to possess Elena's body. There's no other explanation. I'm just as confused as the rest of you."

The siblings looked at the broken young woman who kept muttering " _bad…punished_ …" over again like a mental patient.

"How the fuck did this happen!?" Klaus roared. His angry outburst only frightened Tatia more as she cried and hid her head in her arms, afraid that he would harm her the same way "Master" had done.

"Lower your voice, Brother," Elijah sternly said.

Freya decided to finally speak. "She's clearly suffering from some sort of post-traumatic stress." The Mikaelson witch carefully approached Tatia and tried to break through her haze of dementia. "You're okay." Freya smiled warmly. "You're safe. Please don't cry. Can you tell me your name?"

Tatia seemed hesitant, but was finally calm enough to utter, "My name belongs to Master. Master owns my name. Master owns me. I belong to Master."

"Bloody fucking Hell!" Klaus cursed in frustration. "What sort of madness is this? She has no business violating Elena's body and mind." Seething anger radiated off him as he approached his sister. "I want her back, Freya. Do you understand me? Exorcise this evil demon! She has no business rising from the dead only to inflict misery on my family once again!"

It hurt Elijah to hear the contempt in his brother's voice. Tatia was merely a victim of his own mind games; an innocent young woman who fell in love with the wrong man—a monster.

Freya tried her best to convince Tatia to follow her so that she can take her to one of the parlors in their home, but Tatia refused.

"Master must punish me." She sobbed, looking at Elijah for absolution. "I disobeyed him and he must punish me. It's the only way Master will forgive me."

Freya's glittering green eyes were on Elijah now. "What is she talking about?"

"Clearly you've skipped through some crucial years in your timeline, Elijah," Klaus stated. "Well, allow me to catch her up. This _broken_ ghost of a woman is none other than Tatia Petrova—a doppelganger, formerly known as our brother's _play-thing._ I must say, dear brother, that I never knew the extent of your need for control until now. Killing her was an act of mercy."

"Enough!" Elijah scowled, controlling his fury. "I will not allow you to berate me for the sins of my past. I am _not_ that man anymore and you know it. I can never atone for my transgressions, but your insults will not fix the situation at hand. Her mind is broken—I'm well aware of that. I've never been ignorant to the fact that I broke her."

"I don't give a fuck about the ghosts of your past!" Klaus strode toward Tatia again and began to shake her. "Elena! Come back to me, love!"

His frantic efforts only terrified Tatia more as she cried inconsolably, begging to be left alone. Freya finally intervened and gently eased her brother back. "Klaus, this isn't helping. Elena's gone, but I _will_ get to the bottom of this and fix it. Only dark magic can resurrect those who have passed on. Whoever has done this is certainly a witch or a warlock."

Klaus tried to move past his sister to try and get through to Elena again, but Tatia diverted his efforts and crawled toward Elijah. She sat on her knees and brought her wrists together, raising them. "Please, Master! Please just take me to the dungeon and get it over with. Please, I want my chains! I promise I will obey! I promise, Master!"

Klaus sneered at the disgusting display. The woman he loved would _never_ crawl to him—to anyone. Elena was the definition of obstinate. As much as it frustrated him, he also loved that about her. It hurt him to see her groveling at his brother's feet, begging for punishment. It was so out of character… it _wasn't_ Elena.

"Tatia, please," Elijah said, trying to pull her up. But she was becoming more delusional by the second. Before he could ask his sister for help, she waved her hand and chanted something in Latin…and just like that, Tatia was knocked out.

"Don't worry, she's fine," Freya assured. "It'll just be easier to move her now to a safe place. I'm not sure why or how this has happened, but I'll have it sorted out in no time." She placed a comforting hand on Klaus's shoulder and avoided Elijah's gaze.

"Let me carry her," Klaus said.


	18. Chapter 18

The following days at the Mikaelson mansion was chaos. While Freya worked tirelessly to undo the disaster brought on by an "unknown" enemy, Elijah was determined to rehabilitate Tatia and give her spirit peace before she'd be ripped out of Elena's body and sent to God knows where.

Klaus had spent most of his evenings isolated away from his family, deliberately keeping away from Tatia. It was too difficult for him to witness her psychological trauma, and even more painful to have lost Elena on the eve of her return to him.

A snake had trespassed into their garden, right under their noses. Davina relished in her feat, secretly gloating while scheming her next plan to get closer to Klaus and make him forget that he ever fell in love with Elena Gilbert.

She'd already been working her charms by spending time with him and offering him comfort. She had lied and made him believe that she was researching Esther's grimoires, when in reality she had no intention of finding a spell that could bring Elena back. She wanted Elena gone—permanently.

On the fifth night of Tatia's unexpected return, Freya stood across a round table in one of their lavish gathering rooms. Ancient scrolls, a Tibetan singing bowl, and an onyx crystal were laid out before her. Elijah had been pacing the window restlessly, as a sleeping Tatia lay peacefully on a sofa nearby. Despite his calm composure, he was truly in agony. Faced with the sins of what he had done to that poor soul… there was no escape, nor could he deny what he put her through. She'd learned to love the monster in him, and he'd destroyed the only woman who embraced him fully for what he was.

 _But that's not who I am anymore,_ Elijah thought, contemplating his torment in silence.

A loud thrash of thunder shredded the sky and vibrated the earth. The lightning flashed outside the windows and illuminated the darkness outside. The city was hit with a storm as rain began to pelt down on the roof.

"How much longer?" Elijah asked, turning to face his sister.

She broke her concentration for a moment and said, "I think I'm ready. Summon the others. I'll need to channel Davina in case it doesn't work the first time."

~oOo~

Silence had befallen everyone in the gathering room. Freya had begun her incantation while three other witnesses watched: anxious, _waiting_. Elena's sleeping body remained peacefully still, as if she had escaped to a place of sweet slumber. Klaus prayed she was not forced into some Hellish dimension while Tatia dominated her mind.

Davina was confident that Freya's spell would not work. She'd made a deal with a dark entity; that was how she'd come into possession of such dark magic. But what she failed to realize was that dark magic always came with a price, and making deals with demons meant that they were compulsive liars. There was always a loophole somewhere, and Freya had found that loophole.

She'd laid out a map of the city in front of her and informed her family that she would not only cast out Tatia's spirit, but would direct it straight into the body of whomever had summoned her spirit to crossover.

When the great grandfather clock struck midnight, the storm became more violent as the wind pushed open the windows. Klaus quickly shut them and locked the latch. A roaring fire burned and crackled on glowing red logs in the fireplace while everyone remained quiet; Freya needed to concentrate.

Half an hour had seemed to have passed and Klaus's patience was wearing thin. He was losing hope. But before he could protest and vent his frustrations, the lights in the room began to flicker. Freya's chanting became louder and louder as she spoke with powerful authority.

For the first time, Davina was worried. She wanted to sabotage Freya's efforts when suddenly the electricity cut off and the roaring fire was suddenly snuffed out.

A body collapsed and thudded against the floor.

~oOo~

Freya opened her eyes and wiped the blood that trickled down her nose. "What happened to Davina?" she asked Klaus, the first person to have crouched beside her unconscious body.

"She's breathing," he replied, withdrawing his fingers from her jugular vein. "Were you channeling her?"

"No, not at all. I didn't need to." Freya glanced down at the map, expecting the little valley of black sand to divide and lead them to their next destination.

But nothing moved.

"Did it work?" Elijah asked, hovering over Elena. "She hasn't woken."

"I don't understand." Freya frowned. "I did the spell correctly. Try and—"

Elena's eyes suddenly snapped wide open as she gasped for air. She clutched her throat and coughed, sitting up. A familiar pair of eyes found hers, and she instantly felt a rush of relief course through her nervous system. It was no longer fight or flight. She wanted to run directly into his arms, to feel safe again.

"Klaus…"

He breathed her name and closed the distance between them. All he could think about in that moment was abducting her from the world to protect her from every threat. He couldn't risk losing her again. It seemed a miracle that she returned to him much sooner than he expected. Where had she gone? Did she remember anything? He had so many questions, but the last thing Klaus wanted was to overwhelm her with an interrogation. He needed to breathe her in. He needed to keep her safe. They had been through far too much together to lose each other again. He couldn't risk it. Elena was his kryptonite.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Elena wept, allowing her tears free reign to fall.

"Nothing and no one can ever keep me away from you, love." Klaus wiped her tears and kissed her softly.

Freya was pleased to see that she had succeeded in casting Tatia's soul out of Elena's body, but she still couldn't understand why Davina had collapsed.

Elijah scooped the Harvest witch up in his arms and laid her down on a loveseat. But as soon as her body kissed the cushion beneath her, Davina opened her eyes. Terror rushed into her consciousness and shattered her mind.

" _No! Please, don't! Not the dungeon! Please, Master! No!_ " She cradled herself into a ball and cried, begging for her life, afraid that Elijah would harm her.

Freya was in disbelief. She could hardly wrap her mind around the fact that the person who had summoned Tatia was none other than Davina Claire. When she looked down at her map, she noticed that a trail of sand was pointing directly at the Mikaelson manor. As confusion cut through the room, she looked at her brothers and said, "Davina did it."

There was a short pause before Klaus erupted.

"I'll make her pay dearly for this!" He stood up, eyes glowing and ready for retribution. But Elijah rushed in front of him at vampire speed.

" _No_ , Brother." His eyes seemed to plead for mercy. "We can't be sure that Davina did this all on her own accord. She may be an innocent victim in this circumstance. Do not act impulsively and do something you may later regret."

Klaus balled his fists. "Someone must suffer the consequences!"

Elena stood up and gently reached for his arm. "Elijah's right."

Tatia's madness was quickly driving everyone mad. Freya did them all a favor and used magic to knock her out like she'd done before, so that they may come to a peaceful resolution.

"Elena," she said. "What was your last memory?"

"I remember… everything. It's like I was there—and not there. Tatia controlled my body… my mind. I took the backseat. I desperately wanted to break through, but I couldn't. Her memories became my memories." She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they found Elijah's anguished gaze. "You hurt her. You made her suffer. The things you did to her… How… how could you?"

"I was a tortured man, Elena," Elijah replied. "Battling a disease that had infected me since our mother turned us into what we are. I don't deserve to live for what I did to her."

"No." Elena shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "You're right. You don't. Whatever respect I had for you… it's gone. I can never erase the trauma I witnessed while Tatia possessed me. The way you abused her… She loved you, and you exploited that. You made her suffer. You killed her in the end. Her love for you was a death sentence."

The weight of her words crushed down on the Original like a ton of bricks. For centuries, his guilt had eaten him alive. If there was the slightest chance to restore Tatia's spirit to rest, he needed to try. Even _if_ Davina had been the one to conjure her spirit with malicious intent, he didn't care. All he knew was that the spirit of the woman he loved was now inhabiting Davina Claire's body. He had to make certain that no one in his family would harm her.

Freya took the opportunity to cut in and say her piece before any more tempers flared. "I think it would be best if we kept her confined for a while, until we figure out what to do next. I was dishonest with you both when I said that this spell wasn't dangerous. It nearly killed me tonight. I won't have enough strength to do it again—not anytime soon. I think we'd all like to know why Davina summoned Tatia, or if someone had coerced her into doing it. Either way, Tatia cannot use her as a human host forever. I'll speak with Vincent tomorrow about what happened tonight. I'm sure he can offer a way to help. In the meantime, I don't think we have to worry about anymore 'body snatching.' "


	19. Chapter 19

Music in chapter:

 _Above and Beyond- Sun and Moon (Acoustic cover)_

* * *

Time seemed to have frozen as Elena lay beside Klaus. She wanted to freeze that moment forever, for fear of losing him again. The way he looked at her thawed her heart. She couldn't understand how blind she had been to her obvious attraction to him.

"What are you thinking, love?" Klaus asked, caressing the curve of her hip.

"About you… us."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm scared of how I feel about you. Everything is just so intense with you, Klaus. Before I got sucked into this world of supernatural, I thought I knew what I wanted in life. I wanted to graduate college, build a career for myself as a doctor, settle down and have a family… the white picket fence, as boringly cliché as that sounds."

He searched her eyes and remained attentive as ever, taking in everything she shared because her hopes and ambitions mattered to him.

"Then Stefan came along and complicated my life—reality as I knew it." Elena sighed deeply. "And then _you_ came to Mystic Falls… changing everything I thought I wanted."

"Is it so bad to embrace it?" He took her hand in his and gently grazed her knuckles with his lips.

"I wanted to hold on to my ordinary human existence. I was so sure it was what I wanted. But now… especially after…" She paused, fresh tears filling her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" Klaus whispered softly.

"Losing you."

Her vulnerable confession fortified his heart with newfound life. He needed her to believe that he would never ever abandon her; that he would forfeit his very existence first before that ever happened. He was so desperately in love with her. His soul and body ached in her absence. No one had ever made him feel the way Elena had.

"You won't lose me, love."

"You can't guarantee that."

"I can."

"How?"

Klaus took her face in his hand and kissed her sultry lips, infusing all his passion into them.

"I know what you're asking of me, Elena. I promise I will give it you, if you can promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

He placed his palm on her stomach. "Marry me. Have my children."

Stunned by his proposal, it took every effort to hide her smile.

"Is… is that even possible?" Elena inquired.

"I'm half wolf, remember?"

"You want children with me?"

"Is that such a horrible idea?"

"Aren't we jumping a little ahead of ourselves?"

"You were meant for me. All your relationships have failed because they weren't me. You've always wanted a hint of danger in your life, admit it. I tasted it when I tasted you during the moonstone ritual. Stefan may have charmed you… but he couldn't keep you."

"I'll always love Stefan."

"It's not the same, sweetheart." Klaus sighed. "You _know_ it's not the same. Nothing remotely close to how you feel about me."

"And how do you think I feel about you?"

"Do I really need to voice it at this point? You threw your morals out the window the first time we kissed."

"I wasn't the only one who did that." A sweltering heat swirled between her thighs as she retrieved the memory.

"No," said Klaus. "Indeed not, which should give you a little hint about where I stand—where I've always stood with respect to my feelings for you."

Elena gently stroked the side of his handsome face. "Have we ruined each other?"

A crooked smirk tugged at his lips as he said, "I'd like to think we've liberated one another."

"From what? From who?"

"From rules. From convention. From judgement."

Before she could think of anything else to say, he was suddenly on top of her and maneuvering himself between her thighs.

"I've missed you," Klaus confessed, increasing her temperature to fever pitch with his passionate gaze. "I'm never letting you go, Elena. I hope you realize that."

Her breathing hitched when he positioned himself at her entry.

"I don't want to leave." She slid her arms over his shoulders and opened her soul and body to him.


	20. Chapter 20

He grappled with demons too disturbing for description. Trapped within a chained coffin, hidden away in his psyche, Elijah knew very well that Tatia's return had resurrected his monster.

" _Master… please."_

The way she pleaded… the recollection itself was enough to spark life to his flaccid cock. That sick taste of sadistic pleasure… he'd once reveled in the sensation. Tatia's pain was his pleasure. He'd thought she could handle it. He was wrong. She lost her life because he'd gone too far and wasn't able to stop.

It had been unbearable staring into Elena's eyes, while knowing that Tatia was the one behind the mask. Elijah felt relieved that her soul no longer resided within a body that was identical to her own.

The notorious Katerina Petrova suddenly appeared before his eyes. Perhaps the only reason why he fell in love with her was because he felt unworthy of true love. She had Tatia's face, but not her heart; not her soul. He knew all about Katerina's transgressions, her unloyalty, yet he remained faithful to her as if he owed the universe a karmic price, as if he owed Tatia a lifetime of servitude to misery.

Freya's spell had saved Elena from such an unwelcome intrusion of pain and insanity, but the Harvest witch was now possessed by Tatia's spirit. The woman he loved had taken over the mind and body of seventeen-year-old Davina Claire.

 _Could she really have carried out such dark magic?_ Elijah thought. _If so, why? How did she learn about my history with Tatia?_

He tossed and turned in his sheets, unable to sleep; it was impossible to when _she_ was so close to him.

Elena had expressed earlier that night that she had been cognizant all throughout Tatia's possession, which meant that somewhere deep down… Davina was well aware of what had happened.

 _But maybe it's different for her. She's not a doppelganger,_ Elijah thought.

He desperately needed to communicate with Tatia—to tell her that he loved her and that that love never died; that he regretted hurting her so much… killing her. He never meant to drain her dry. He'd lost control.

"I never meant to kill you," Elijah whispered, tears brimming his eyes.

He sat up and dug his fingers through his hair. His chest was in pain. He didn't know how he was ever going to make things right. What if Freya or Vincent would never be able to cast Tatia out? What if he was never able to bring her spirit to rest? Was he sure that he even wanted her gone? A hurricane of thoughts ran through his head, all ending in deadly destruction. His mind was a mess.

Unable to ignore her weeping any longer, Elijah threw his legs over his bed and left his room. It was time's like this that he wished he did not have such acute hearing. Freya had advised him to keep away from Tatia until the morning, but he just couldn't. He couldn't close his eyes and go to sleep when he heard her crying. It was Davina's lamenting voice, but Tatia was the one in pain. _Tatia… his broken, beautiful Tatia_.

~oOo~

Elijah unlocked a door and entered the bedroom below his floor. He stepped into a dimly lit room and found her huddled in a corner like an abused, feral animal. Freya had removed all the mirrors in the bedroom for extra precaution in case she woke up. He was thankful that she did.

Red rimmed eyes instantly found his, imploring him to set her free from internal torment.

"Master…"

She crawled to his feet like a beaten, broken slave, clutching at his slacks. "I thought you had left me. Please do not be upset with me. Please, Master…" She reached for his waistband and tugged them down to stroke the sleeping serpent.

Elijah looked mortified as he tried to stop Tatia from what she had been trained to do. It was _his_ mind warped grooming: the mental abuse. He had confiscated her identity, claimed it as his own and replaced it with a mind controlled sex slave.

As much as he longed for her, he could never transgress any physical boundaries. It was Davina's body and he could not bring himself to violate a young girl like that, regardless of _whom_ it was inside the human host.

"Stop." He gently held her hands when she made a second attempt. "You don't have to."

"I must satisfy my Master's needs." She wept, reaching for his crotch again.

"I said, _stop_!" Elijah commanded.

That face he was peering into… that body. He was a man, and Davina was naturally a beautiful young woman. He had fought long and hard to become a master of control. He could not allow Tatia to undo him now. Not like this.

"As your master I demand that you cease what you are doing and rise." His tone revealed nothing but dominant authority as he firmly held his space.

He didn't have to tell her twice. Tatia obeyed as if his word was law. What Elijah didn't expect was to see Davina's naked body inches away from his—fully nude.

Tatia had discarded the white gown immediately after he told her to stand, thinking that he desired her to undress like he'd demanded many times before.

Something throbbed and twitched in his trousers. The arousal was unexpected. Davina had been in his presence frequently, and yet he never had this physical reaction.

 _Because she was always clothed, you imbecile,_ a voice echoed in his mind.

Unable to catch his breath, he was mesmerized by Davina's glorious nudity. Her beautiful, virgin body… so ripe… radiating femininity from every curve, every swell of her breasts… globes of flesh.

"I am yours, Master," Tatia murmured, reaching for his hand, guiding it toward the crevice between her thighs.

Something was stirring and raging inside of Elijah as he snapped out of it and yanked his hand away—anger swirling in forbidden desire.

"Dress yourself!" he shouted. " _Now_!"

Consumed with fear, she did as she was told and threw the night gown back over her head, refusing to meet his angered gaze. Tatia kept her head down: a dejected submissive, put in her place.

Elijah hated having to speak to her from a position of superiority, as if she was not his equal. But he knew this was his own doing. He had damaged her, and if he wanted any chance to repair that damage, he had to take it slow.

There was also Davina to consider. He did not want her to suffer any more than she possibly was. He refused to believe that she had been the one to do something so cruel as to conjure his first love and cause so much havoc. For what? Why?

As far as he was concerned, there simply was no motive. Davina was an ally, not an enemy.

If he had to masquerade as her slave master to keep Tatia in check—to prevent her sexual advances, then he had no other choice but to do it.

Davina's luscious figure was forever burned into his memory. Elijah realized that he simply could not trust himself around her… not while Tatia was still in there.

The big red door in his mind was violently pounding on the other side, echoing into his consciousness. He had to fight the urge. He had to kill those desires. He'd thought he had. After Tatia's death he never dragged his lovers into his darkness. He never took from them like he took from Tatia; he only gave.

Upon realizing that his monster was alive and attempting to escape his coffin, the Original feared for his sanity. He couldn't be in the same room as Tatia—not at that moment, at least. Not when sinful lust and unspeakable desires were infecting his mind by the second. She had every right to fear him. She could see what he refused to acknowledge: the monster had never died; he was merely asleep.

Elijah's hands were trembling. He was aware of his own nakedness from the waist up. He was aware of _her_ nakedness from waist down. That night gown was simply too short.

"Forgive me, Master." Tatia sniffled. "I never meant to disobey you."

Her accent was still so foreign to him. It was strange to hear Davina speak in old English dialect, he thought. But at least it reinforced the fact that it was _not_ Davina he was conversing with.

Elijah noticed her gaze lower to his nether regions, fixating on his tented trousers. He'd been so distracted by his fears and anxiety that he ignored the fact that he was painfully constricted in his boxer briefs. His evident erection could not be hidden.

 _On your knees, slave. Crawl to me. Suck me._

Disturbed by the sinister voice in his head. Elijah turned around and strode toward the door. He couldn't let him out. He wouldn't dare. But before he walked out, he paused and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I want you to get in bed, and go to sleep. That is an order, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master."

* * *

A/N: So I've decided to devote a completely new story to Elijah, Tatia, and Davina. This chapter in particular will really get the development going. I'm going to call it _Confessions in the Dark._ I think it's only appropriate that I break off the narration at this point because this story revolves around Klaus and Elena form the beginning, but creatively I'm inspired to explore a dark romance between Elijah and Davina—I just like to challenge myself in that sense. So, with that said, if any of you loyal readers would like to read about this dynamic duo, then please follow the new story. I'm most likely going to re upload previous chapters so that it will make sense for new readers and then continue from there. Eventually I'll have to upload it to archive of our own when I collaborate with my friend, and also due to the explicit nature of the story. Things will get pretty dark… and it won't be appropriate to upload on here. If I get a huge following for the story, I will consider making a tumblr blog.


End file.
